


Твоя История

by SmokingSnake



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Violence, Detectives, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Что, если бы в том-самом-бою ошибся не Квай-Гон, а Дарт Мол?
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Darth Maul
Kudos: 6





	Твоя История

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в каноне - все выжили в дуэли судеб; ООС, сияющий Квай-Гон; фанон про бусины взят отсюда: http://begerencolony.org/index.php?topic=4624.0

— Темную Сторону Силы вижу в нем я.

— Он несет в себе опасность для Ордена. Зачем ты притащил его сюда, Квай-Гон? Не проще ли было убить его еще там, на Набу?

— Кодекс учит нас не убивать, если есть альтернатива такому решению, магистр Винду.

— И что же вы предлагаете делать с этим… ситхом, магистр Мунди?

— Разрешите мне сказать, уважаемые магистры?

— Пусть мысли свои рыцарь Квай-Гон озвучит.

— Я видел его в бою. Темная Сторона сильна в нем, но он не ситх-учитель. Он — ученик, и для него еще не все кончено.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Он может вернуться к Свету, если отринет учения своего наставника. И, кроме того, с его помощью мы можем выяснить, кто был его учителем, и поймать второго ситха.

По залу прокатился шепот.

— Ты всерьез в это веришь?

— Он слишком стар для того, чтобы начинать его обучение заново.

— Это безумие! Перевоспитать ситха…

— Уважаемые магистры, я еще не закончил! Все мы помним историю Ревана. Дарта Ревана, бывшего джедаем, но угодившего в лапы ситха и павшего на Темную Сторону. Ревана, возвращенного к Свету, сражавшегося на стороне Республики даже после того, как воспоминания вернулись к нему…

— Это совершенно другой случай! Как можно сравнивать?

— Реван воспитывался как джедай с самого детства! Всем известно, что попытки начать обучение во взрослом возрасте заканчиваются крахом. Совет сделал исключение для девятилетнего, но это уже переходит все границы!

— Он начнет с чистого листа. Его разум будет свободен от груза предыдущих лет жизни. Оставим ему лишь общие знания о мире, и он будет отличаться от ребенка только умением бегло читать и писать да способностью найти Набу на галактической карте.

— О чем ты говоришь, понимаю я. Техника подмены личности утрачена давно.

— Но не техника стирания памяти. Никто из разумных не рождается со склонностью к Свету или Тьме. Все это — результат наших решений, поступков. Убери воспоминания о них, сотри все предпосылки к тому, чтобы ошибиться в выборе стороны, и кто знает, кем станет бывший ситх?

— Это все не более, чем предположения. Что ты, лично ты, Квай-Гон Джин, будешь делать, если твой «бывший» ситх начнет убивать внутри Храма, просто потому, что такова его природа?

— Я не предлагаю оставлять его без контроля. Я готов лично проследить за ним на всем пути его становления. У меня как раз нет падавана сейчас. Почему бы мне не взять его?

— Слишком многих на поруки Квай-Гон берет. Ученик его бывший, Кеноби, мальчонку трудного обучать взялся, теперь Темной Стороны приспешник… Что, если доверие его обмануто будет?

— В таком случае я своими руками устраню угрозу для Ордена, которую я же и создал.

На некоторое время в зале Совета воцарилось молчание.

— Что ж… Да будет так. Ситха юного в Лазарет перенесите. Память его я сам изменять буду.

Свет резал глаза, проникал под закрытые веки, заставлял жмуриться еще сильнее, пытаясь изгнать жжение и боль. Откуда-то сверху доносились неясные звуки, мучительно долго складывавшиеся в слова:

— Удалось что-то узнать?

— Ученик твой новый сопротивляется слишком сильно. Только отдельные образы, фраз обрывки… Разум его повредить боялся я. Позже это обсудим.

— Дроид, освещение на двадцать процентов, — короткий звук переключения датчика: — Магистр Йода, он начинает просыпаться.

Глаза получилось открыть со второй попытки. С третьей — сморгнуть слезы, превращавшие все вокруг в набор разноцветных — преимущественно белых — пятен.

— Доброе утро, Мол. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — над ним навис бледный овал чьего-то лица. Мол? Значит, его имя — Мол?

— Где я? — попытался спросить названный Молом, но голос сорвался. Тем не менее, незнакомец понял.

— Не волнуйся, ты в Лазарете Храма. Ты в безопасности.

Этот ответ только укрепил Мола в мысли, что он ничего не понимает в происходящем. Какой Храм? Как он здесь оказался? Если он в лазарете, то, наверное, ранен? Как это произошло? Кто, в конце концов, этот человек в робе джедая, сидящий у его постели?

Стоп. Джедая? Значит ли это, что он в Храме Джедаев на Корусанте? Значит ли это, что и он… джедай?

Было в этом что-то неуловимо неправильное, что-то, чему противилось все его существо. Мол напрягся, пытаясь поймать за хвост ускользающую мысль, но добился только того, что у него разболелась голова. Джедай же, сидевший на краю его постели, терпеливо ждал, не спеша давать подсказки.

— Кто ты? — в этот раз голос слушался лучше.

— Меня зовут Квай-Гон Джинн, но тебе проще будет называть меня «учитель».

Это слово задело какую-то струну в самом нутре Мола, как будто он забыл нечто важное: важнее, чем его предполагаемая принадлежность к Ордену, важнее даже, чем его собственное имя.

— У-чи-тель… — повторил он по слогам.

— Тебе вредно много болтать, — мягко, чуть насмешливо откликнулся Квай-Гон. — Отдыхай, поправляйся, медитируй. Я буду заходить иногда.

Дни в Лазарете тянулись мучительно медленно. Учитель Квай-Гон посещал его раз в стандартные сутки, которые Мол отсчитывал по инъекциям лекарств. Во время своих визитов джедай рассказывал ему о том, что происходит в галактике, о Храме, касался политики и истории, но никогда не говорил Молу о нем самом, об их недавнем прошлом и о том, как протекало его ученичество. Когда Мол задавал прямые вопросы, учитель изящно уходил от ответа или отделывался общими фразами. Мол пытался медитировать, но и поверхностное погружение в Силу не приносило желаемого. Это нервировало, побуждало искать ответы самостоятельно, хотя в Лазарете он мало что мог предпринять.

Мол вообще не понимал, зачем его держат здесь. Несколько ожогов от энергетического оружия, заклеенных бакта-пластырями, и два сломанных рога на затылке, по всей видимости, от удара головой, никак не могли служить оправданием постельного режима. Он был близок к тому, чтобы совершить побег, когда однажды во время своего визита учитель Квай-Гон принес ему падаванскую робу и деревянный тренировочный меч.

— Тебя наконец-то выписывают. Готов продолжить обучение?

Мол едва удержался от того, чтобы вскочить на ноги немедленно и прокричать «да!» так громко, чтобы было слышно даже на Нижних Уровнях.

Учитель понимающе улыбнулся.

— Я подожду за дверью.

Это был не первый раз, когда он проходил по Храму. По крайней мере, не должен был быть: падаваны жили в Храме, учились здесь, медитировали и тренировались с мечом. Обстановка должна была быть ему знакомой, и он втайне надеялся, что это поможет вернуть воспоминания, но в памяти по-прежнему царила пустота. Величественные своды главной галереи Храма давили на него сверху, заставляли чувствовать себя ничтожной песчинкой в огромной галактике Силы, крохотным мотыльком, чья жизнь — всего лишь мгновение в бесконечном беге времени. Ему казалось, что что-то огромное, холодное, как остывшая звезда, смотрит на него с легким любопытством, гадая, справится-не справится.

— Я тоже не люблю эту галерею, — Мол вздрогнул, когда учитель положил руку ему на плечо. — Внушает ощущение собственной беспомощности, да?

— Как будто… Как будто тебя выбросили в открытый космос. И ты умираешь, глядя на звезды, а они подмигивают тебе в ответ…

— Ну и метафоры у тебя, — учитель Квай-Гон покачал головой. — Давай-ка уберемся отсюда поскорее.

Они свернули налево, в узкий короткий коридор, окончившийся лестницей, поднялись на три этажа вверх и оказались в просторном помещении у самой крыши. Сквозь транспаристиловые окна во всю стену проникали пока еще робкие лучи восходящего корусантского солнца. На какое-то мгновение картина показалась Молу странно знакомой; он замер, не в силах оторвать взгляд от небоскребов, окутанных оранжево-красным ореолом.

— Хочешь начать с медитации? — голос учителя вернул его к действительности. Мол отрицательно покачал головой. Он чувствовал себя слегка разочарованным, как будто упустил свой шанс узнать что-то не очень важное, но ценное лично для него, какую-то мелкую деталь из своей прошлой жизни.

— Как скажете, учитель, — произнес он вслух, стараясь не выдать своих чувств.

— Ну, раз так, то сегодня мы посмотрим, насколько ухудшились твои навыки фехтования за то время, что ты провел в Лазарете. Вперед!

Только чутье позволило Молу уйти от первого стремительного удара. Учитель не собирался давать ему поблажек за долгое отсутствие тренировок и начал атаковать еще до того, как договорил фразу. Мол уклонился, избегая широкого рубящего удара в корпус, и едва не был пойман на обратном ходе, каким-то чудом успев поставить блок. Два деревянных меча столкнулись с глухим стуком, и бой начался.

Четверть часа спустя — всего пятнадцать стандартных минут для всей остальной галактики и целых пятнадцать для Мола — учитель наконец опустил меч, показывая, что первый бой окончен.

— Мышечная память сохранилась неплохо, но есть проблема. Ты слишком много думаешь.

— Простите?..

— Твоя голова занята не тем. Ты напряжен, постоянно пытаешься меня просчитать, предугадать мой следующий ход. Так ты никогда за мной не успеешь.

Мол озадаченно посмотрел на учителя. Но как тогда драться, если не предугадывать намерения противника?

— Похоже, придется все-таки начать с медитации…

Учитель прислонил свой деревянный меч к стене и сел напротив окна, скрестив ноги. Мол проделал все то же самое. Он думал, что наверняка должен знать, как проходят медитации, как нужно правильно очищать сознание и все такое, но на ум, как назло, приходили посторонние мысли, которые нужно было изгнать во что бы то ни стало.

— Ты опять напрягаешься, — прозвучал слева голос учителя. — Не думай о том, к чему стремишься. Не пытайся заставить себя. Просто вспомни, как ты смотрел на рассвет, когда мы только зашли сюда.

Мол послушно перевел взгляд на медленно катящееся по небу солнце, на очертания небоскребов на фоне светлеющего неба, на летящие по воздушным трассам спидеры, отсюда казавшиеся стайками разноцветных птиц.

Он уже видел все это когда-то, стоял там, внизу, впитывая в себя энергию просыпающегося города, наслаждаясь его суетой, вечным движением, вечным поединком со временем. Он чувствовал, как течет сквозь него вся бурная река эмоций, все то, что составляет жизнь огромного улья, названного Корусантом, и это придавало сил ему самому. Каждый вдох напоенного сгоревшим топливом и запахом чужих страхов, желаний, амбиций воздуха наполнял его легкие Силой, волнами прокатывавшейся до кончиков пальцев, заставлявшей чувствовать себя неуязвимым…

«Шагни дальше, — учитель, казалось, не говорил, а перемещал свои мысли прямиком в его сознание. — Отстранись от всего этого. Город держит тебя цепями возле земли. Отвяжи его от себя. Взлети!»

Мол мысленно поднялся на несколько уровней выше, зацепился взглядом за крышу здания «Республика-500», мгновенно очутился на ней у самого края, шагнул за парапет, раскинув руки в стороны, и стремительно полетел вниз. Или вверх? Понятия пространства-времени сгладились, стали ненужными и неважными, вокруг остался только слепящий свет взошедшего солнца…

Он вынырнул из медитации, когда настоящее солнце уже перевалило за зенит.

— Слава Силе! Я думал, придется выводить тебя извне, — учитель стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене, и иронично улыбался в своей особенной манере: вроде, и насмешка, но не обидно, а забавно, и уголки губ невольно приподнимаются в ответ. — Готов ко второму раунду?

Мол попытался встать, но мышцы затекли, и ноги заплелись, едва не отправив его обратно на пол. Учитель подхватил его под локоть, не дав упасть.

— Разомнись, и продолжим.

Для второго раунда учитель припас кое-что новое. Сначала Мол с удивлением смотрел на длинный деревянный шест с обмоткой посередине, изображавшей рукоять, но стоило взвесить новое оружие в ладони, прокрутить пару раз, чтобы приноровиться, как тело само вспомнило, что следует делать.

— Вспомни, как ты себя чувствовал, когда погрузился в Силу, и попытайся достичь того же в бою. Не стремись выиграть. Не бойся проиграть.

Мол мимоходом удивился тому, как у учителя хватает сил одновременно наносить стремительные удары, уклоняться, контратаковать и при этом говорить, не сбиваясь с дыхания, сохраняя спокойный, менторский тон. Отвлекшись на это, Мол едва не пропустил колющий в грудь, но в последний момент все же подставил под удар рукоять своего шеста. Мощный толчок отозвался дрожью, передавшейся от оружия в кисти рук.

— Неплохо. Но было бы еще лучше, если бы ты не отвлекался, — учитель опустил меч, давая небольшую передышку.

Мол оперся на шест и попытался отдышаться.

— Попробуй войти в медитацию во время боя. Неглубоко, так, чтобы по-прежнему видеть и слышать все, что происходит вокруг, но при этом отдаться течению Силы внутри тебя. Не управляй своим телом, предоставь Силе направлять его.

— А если Сила подставит меня под удар?

— Значит, тебе по каким-то причинам нужно будет получить эту рану. Возможно, она убережет тебя от худшей. Один мой знакомый рыцарь после того, как потерял в бою ногу, любил говорить, что это куда лучше, чем потерять, скажем, друга.

Мол ненадолго задумался.

— Получается, если Сила решит, что мне пора умереть, я должен буду безропотно это принять?

Едва договорив, он понял, что и сам знает ответ на свой вопрос. «Смерти нет, есть только Сила» — кодекс джедаев учитель напомнил ему еще во время одного из первых разговоров в Лазарете. Он ожидал, что примерно таков и будет ответ, но лицо учителя приобрело отстраненное, печальное выражение. Как будто своим вопросом Мол напомнил ему кого-то другого, давно ушедшего.

— Кто знает, сколько жизней спасет твоя смерть?.. Пути Силы неисповедимы. В этом и состоит бытие джедая: мы не спорим с Силой, что бы она ни диктовала нам, — и, снова улыбнувшись, спросил: — Ты отдохнул? Тогда продолжаем.

Этот бой Мол не намерен был проигрывать с таким разгромным счетом, как предыдущие. По совету учителя он попытался передать руководство Силе, почувствовать, как она откликается на его зов и наполняет его движения другим, незримым смыслом.

Шаг вперед. Удар левого сердца.

Меч учителя летит сверху-слева в предплечье, и надо бы выставить блок, но времени на это уже нет, и он легким касанием Силы смещает оружие в сторону.

Удар правого сердца.

Нижняя половина его шеста устремляется снизу вверх в корпус, но задевает лишь край робы. Ответный удар приходит справа, и Мол — нет, Сила внутри него — заранее знает, куда он будет нанесен. Верхняя часть шеста сталкивается с кончиком меча учителя.

Удар левого сердца.

Мола охватывает азарт, приятное ощущение всемогущества и всезнания. Бой становится не просто проверкой знаний и умений, а жестокой захватывающей игрой, и он уже почти жалеет, что в у него в руках всего лишь отполированная деревяшка.

Шаг влево, словно в танце, удар в шею одним из концов шеста — он почти попадает, но в последний момент учитель выставляет блок и скидывает его оружие со своего с небрежным изяществом мастера. На инерции Мол пролетает вперед, но направляемая им Сила не дает учителю этим воспользоваться: она гасит импульс, перенаправляет его в удар снизу вверх в спину…

Но учителя уже нет там.

— Довольно! — он выставляет свободную руку открытой ладонью вперед, как будто не верит, что Мол остановится по одному его слову.

Мол с сожалением опустил шест.

— Что я сделал не так?

— Сила должна управлять тобой, а не ты — Силой, — голос учителя оставался по-прежнему спокоен, но тон стал гораздо более серьезен, чем прежде. — Она не инструмент для удовлетворения твоих амбиций и не оружие.

— Это как с медитацией? Я смотрю недостаточно глубоко?

— Да, что-то в этом роде, — тон учителя потеплел, черты лица смягчились. — Давай-ка прервемся. Нам давно пора освежиться и пообедать.

Столовую Храма Мол нашел сам, не дожидаясь, когда учитель придет показать ему дорогу. Сделать это было бы нетрудно, даже не обладай он и малейшими зачатками одаренного, просто по запаху. После нескольких дней в Лазарете, где все его питание состояло в поглощении безвкусной сбалансированной смеси, Мол был бы рад чему угодно, что имело бы хоть какие-то признаки съедобности. Паста из неизвестных зеленых бобов с мелкими кусочками восхитительно ароматного мяса оказалась весьма кстати.

Мол отошел от дроида, раздававшего порции, и обвел взглядом зал, отыскивая свободное место. В столовой было немноголюдно: по всей видимости, основной поток обедавших уже схлынул, и только кое-где оставались задержавшиеся, как он сам, джедаи и падаваны. Большинство из них не обращали на него внимания, тихо переговариваясь между собой или молча поглощая пищу, но зудящее тревожное чувство подсказывало Молу, что за ним наблюдают, и отнюдь не с добрыми намерениями.

Выбрав столик в самом углу, он расположился так, чтобы сидеть спиной к стене. Взгляд стал ощущаться менее отчетливо, но дурное предчувствие не отпустило до конца. Есть расхотелось. Мол заставил себя проглотить пару ложек, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса, и отставил тарелку в сторону.

Две тви'лечки в соседнем углу. О чем-то увлеченно щебечут, не замечая остального мира.

Угрюмый одинокий человек за столиком близко к центру. Этот тоже посматривает в его сторону, но не излучает угрозы — скорее, праздное любопытство.

Молодая девушка со шрамом, тянущимся через все лицо от правого глаза через искалеченный нос к подбородку. Предельно сосредоточена на еде, словно это боевое задание, а не обычный обед.

Парень с короткой стрижкой рядом с мальчиком-падаваном лет десяти. Мальчик смотрит на него во все глаза, периодически взмахивает рукой и что-то возбужденно шепчет наставнику. Нет, точно не он, хотя они и могли быть знакомы…

Мол уже хотел было отвернуться, когда поймал взгляд учителя паренька, и едва не отшатнулся. В нем было все то, что не давало ему покоя, этот взгляд лучше слов говорил: «Я слежу за тобой. Я не могу атаковать первым, но только дай мне повод…»

— Я смотрю, ты совсем освоился в Храме, — голос Квай-Гона заставил Мола вздрогнуть и разорвать зрительный контакт со своим новообретенным недругом.

— Кто это? — спросил он, не утруждая себя предисловиями. Он почему-то был уверен, что учитель сразу поймет, о ком речь.

Перед тем, как ответить, Квай-Гон раздосадованно вздохнул и сел так, чтобы загораживать собой Мола от незнакомого джедая.

— Я надеялся, что ваша встреча состоится позже. Его зовут Оби-Ван Кеноби. Он был моим падаваном до недавнего времени, и вы с ним… не ладили.

— Почему?

— Сложно объяснить. Скажем так, вы не сошлись во взглядах на допустимые цели и методы использования Силы.

— И все? Только из-за этого он меня так не выносит?

— По большому счету — да. Я бы сказал, вы оба стали заложниками обстоятельств, в которых оказались.

Мол едва удержался от порыва что-нибудь разбить. Он был сыт по горло этими недомолвками и полунамеками.

— Почему вы не можете сказать прямо, что произошло? Почему вы способны часами рассуждать о Силе, о месте джедая в мире, о чем угодно, но как только речь заходит о моем прошлом, так каждое лишнее слово из вас приходится вытаскивать чуть ли не пытками?

Договорив, Мол понял, что перегнул палку. На них оглядывался весь зал, и даже тви'лечки в углу отвлеклись от своего щебетания. Однако учитель не подавал вида, что что-то пошло не так, и спокойно поглощал свою порцию бобов.

— Потому что я не знаю твоего прошлого, — не меняя тона, ответил он. — Я знаю только свою интерпретацию событий, но это не твоя, а моя история. Твою историю тебе не расскажет никто, кроме тебя самого, и поверь мне, если ты сначала узнаешь версию событий из чужих уст, позже, вспомнив, как оно было для тебя на самом деле, ты можешь пожалеть, что не набрался достаточно терпения.

— А если я никогда не вспомню?

— Значит, такова воля Силы. Возможно, это будет к лучшему для тебя — начать жизнь с чистого листа.

— Вот как, — Мол скрестил руки на груди. — И тут Сила виновата?

— Во всем, что с нами происходит — и не происходит тоже, — «виновата», как ты выражаешься, Сила. В том, что ты родился у своей матери в определенный час. В том, что появился на свет одаренным. В том, что попал в Храм. Свобода воли в большинстве случаев — это иллюзия, которую дает нам Сила, чтобы плавно подвести к исполнению своих планов.

— Вы так говорите, как будто она разумна.

— Может, и так… Мы слишком мало знаем о ней, чтобы что-то утверждать. Но есть кое-что, что я на своем опыте усвоил наверняка: спорить с ней, пытаться изменить предрешенное ей — бессмысленная, а то и опасная трата времени. К счастью для меня, я редко получаю видения о будущем.

— От этого веет безысходностью, — Мол с силой провел ладонью по глазам. Настроение, как и аппетит, было безнадежно испорчено.

— Почему же? — улыбнулся учитель. — Ты ведь все равно не узнаешь заранее, что тебе уготовано, так что просто живи, как жил бы, делай тот выбор, к которому лежит сердце, и не пытайся стать тем, кем ты не являешься. А еще — поешь хорошенько, тебе понадобятся силы.

Учитель поднялся со стула и легкой пружинистой походкой направился к выходу. Мол проводил его взглядом и тоскливо уставился на собственную полную тарелку. Оби-Ван с учеником успели уйти, пока они разговаривали о Силе, но аппетит так и не вернулся.

Что, впрочем, совершенно не отменяло того, что распоряжение учителя надо было выполнять.

***

Дни в Храме летели быстро и были похожи друг на друга, как дроиды одной модели. Мол учился владеть мечом, погружаться в Силу, различать Темную и Светлую ее стороны, применять все это в бою и в целях самопознания. Учитель иногда знакомил его с другими падаванами, рыцарями и даже магистрами. Кто-то относился к нему дружелюбно, кто-то — явно подозрительно или враждебно, но Мол, наученный опытом, даже не пытался спросить у учителя, за что его так не любят.

Примерно раз в стандартную неделю Квай-Гон брал из ангара спидер и уезжал в город по делам на несколько часов, иногда — на сутки. Мол не спрашивал его и о том, что он делал там, справедливо полагая, что если учитель захочет, он расскажет сам, а нет — не помогут и пытки. Мола в последнее время вообще мало что беспокоило, за исключением, разве что, одного обстоятельства.

Поднос с грохотом опустился на стол рядом с Оби-Ваном. По счастью, сегодня он был без своего падавана, так что Мол мог позволить себе не стесняться в выражении своих чувств.

— Что со мной не так?

Оби-Ван выглядел ошеломленным. Он явно ожидал не этого.

«А ты думал, я сходу наброшусь и начну откусывать тебе голову?» — иронично подумал Мол про себя.

— И все-таки? Я не отстану, пока не разберусь.

— С чего ты решил, что я намерен перед тобой отчитываться? — огрызнулся Оби-Ван, успевший, по-видимому, справиться с удивлением.

— Мне просто надоело обедать с ощущением того, что я поедаю живьем младенцев, запивая кровью их матерей, а именно это я и делаю, если судить по твоим взглядам. И сейчас у нас есть два варианта развития событий: либо ты объясняешь, какого ситха между нами произошло, либо я предоставлю тебе шанс выпустить пар в ближайшем тренировочном зале, но учти — я тоже не намерен сдерживаться.

— И ты правда думаешь, что если я начищу тебе физиономию, это как-то поможет мне забыть, что ты пытался меня убить?

— Что я пытался — что?.. — Мол едва не выронил ложку, которой до этого обвиняюще указывал на собеседника. — Но зачем бы мне это было нужно?

Оби-Ван раздосадованно вздохнул.

— Ты ничего не слышал, понял?

— О, прекрасно понял! Он и на тебя наложил обет молчания, чтобы я не узнал ничего из своего прошлого раньше времени, верно? — прямо сейчас Мол тоже очень хотел кое-кого убить. На счастье учителя, тот как раз этим утром в очередной раз уехал в город по делам.

Оби-Ван кивнул, сохраняя на лице похоронное выражение.

— И отныне ты будешь нем, как татуинские пески. Просто великолепно.

— Как будто я сам в восторге, — фыркнул Оби-Ван в ответ.

Оставшуюся часть обеда они провели в молчании. Мол пытался представить себе ситуацию, в которой ему пришло бы в голову убивать рыцаря-джедая, но, как назло, фантазия рождала какие-то совершенно абсурдные абстракции. Оби-Ван, по всей видимости, слегка примирившийся с наличием Мола в Храме, больше не фонил отвращением — ну или хотя бы совершил над собой усилие и спрятал его от окружающих.

— Я буду на третьем этаже в тренировочной комнате три дробь двенадцать. Надумаешь — приходи.

Оби-Ван наградил его крайне скептическим взглядом, но все же кивнул. Тренировочная три дробь двенадцать была залом для рукопашного боя. После обеда там редко бывало многолюдно, но и пустой она не стояла почти никогда. К тому времени, как Мол доделал комплекс упражнений для разминки, помимо него в зале остались трое: заканчивавший тренировку наутоланин и спарринговавшие друг с другом два человека. Ни один из них не был Молу знаком, хотя их лица он уже видел, блуждая по коридорам Храма.

Оби-Ван не торопился. Собственно говоря, он вообще не обещал явиться, но чутье подсказывало Молу, что он придет. Вот только оно и не думало даже намекать, когда именно, а терпение пока не относилось к списку моловых добродетелей, так что к тому моменту, как Оби-Ван наконец соизволил притащиться в тренировочную, Мол был на взводе и безо всякого знания об их предыдущих отношениях.

— Никакой Силы. И никакого оружия.

— Простой и незатейливый мордобой, как у двух родианцев на рынке запчастей на Нар-Шаддаа? Очень на тебя похоже, — Оби-Ван, судя по тону, слегка нервничал, но изо всех сил старался этого не показать. — Только не вздумай укусить меня за руку, как один из тех родианцев.

— Может, мне еще и рога спилить?

— Да, знаешь, было бы неплохо!

В этот момент Мол отчетливо понял, что прелюдия окончена и пора переходить к делу. До Оби-Вана это дошло долей секунды спустя, когда влетевший ему под дых кулак заставил его согнуться, и он судорожно попытался сделать вдох. Со стороны они наверняка выглядели нелепо. Как те самые родианцы — Мол на мгновение отвлекся, представив сцену с кусанием руки, за что тут же поплатился пропущенным ударом по ребрам.

Это не было спаррингом в том смысле слова, в котором его понимали в Храме. Они не пытались отточить свое мастерство или научиться чему-то новому, они просто выпускали пар, с чувством разбивая друг о друга костяшки пальцев. Такого рода развлечения в Храме не были приняты, и Мол кожей чувствовал, что все, кроме них самих, кто был сейчас в зале, отвлеклись от своих дел и наблюдали за разворачивавшейся у них на глазах сценой. Впрочем, прекращать творившееся безобразие никто, по всей видимости, не собирался.

В какой-то момент — время странным образом растянулось, становясь нелинейной субстанцией, так что Мол не уследил, через сколько минут от начала драки это произошло, — бой плавно перетек в партер. Здесь у менее высокого, но зато более крепкого Мола было небольшое преимущество за счет веса, однако Оби-Ван тоже явно не прогуливал уроки борьбы. По крайней мере, локтевой захват у него был что надо… Испытывая острое кислородное голодание, Мол почувствовал, как слабеют руки, в глазах темнеет и сознание вот-вот оставит его. Это определенно означало бы поражение. Мол пережил бы его в каком угодно бою, но только не в этом. Из последних сил он ударил головой назад, пытаясь ослабить хватку, и, к его удивлению, ему это удалось. Закашлявшись, он упал лицом вперед и отполз на пару шагов от противника, оценивая обстановку.

По затылку потекло что-то теплое. Мол пощупал голову рукой на предмет повреждений, и почти не удивился, обнаружив на пальцах кровь. Интересно, когда он успел? Вроде не бился ни обо что твердое…

— Ну ты и… банта рогатая! — донеслось со стороны Оби-Вана.

Мол собирался ответить что-то едкое, но, обернувшись, понял, что перепалка будет сейчас не к месту.

— Тебе надо в Лазарет.

— Взаимно, — буркнул Оби-Ван, прижимая руку к окровавленному плечу с тремя неглубокими колотыми ранами от рогов.

— И как, стоило оно того? — насмешливо спросил их наутоланин, все еще наблюдавший в стороне.

Оба противника синхронно кивнули.

— Молодежь… — махнул рукой второй зритель — человек, чье лицо было настолько изборождено шрамами и морщинами, что возраст не поддавался идентификации. — Сопроводить вас, или сами?

— Сами, — откликнулся Мол, поднимаясь на ноги и подавая руку Оби-Вану.

— Надо будет как-нибудь повторить, — уже лежа на соседней кровати в Лазарете, выразил их общую мысль Оби-Ван.

— Надо, — кивнул Мол, прижимая бакта-пластырь к заплывшему глазу. — У тебя классный удар левой. Научишь?

— Если спилишь ситховы рога.

— Ага, сейчас, уже побежал за лобзиком… Концы скруглю, может быть. Немного.

— У тебя они предмет расовой гордости, что ли?

— Нет, — Мол поморщился. — Ты просто не представляешь, как противно отдает вибрацией по всему черепу, когда их подпиливаешь…

***

— Стоило только оставить вас двоих на полдня, — тон Квай-Гона был укоризненным, но в глазах плясали смешинки. — Ладно, он, — учитель кивнул в сторону Мола, — он еще молод и горяч, но ты-то, Оби-Ван? Не мог немного придержать свой темперамент?

— Я первым это предложил, — виновато признался Мол.

— Вообще-то, я его спровоцировал, — тут же вставил Оби-Ван.

— Поглядите-ка, как спелись, — в голосе учителя было ровно столько иронии, чтобы утверждение выглядело почти серьезным. Но только почти. — Я надеюсь, больше устраивать драк вы не собираетесь?

Оба ученика, бывший и нынешний, дружно помотали головами.

— А просто спарринги, без последствий, можно? — подал голос Мол.

— Можно, если у рыцаря Кеноби будет свободное время для этого. Его собственный ученик — кстати, где он, Оби-Ван? — тоже требует внимания.

— Я устроил ему выходной, — признался Оби-Ван. — Он уже завел здесь себе друзей, пусть немного развеется. Все-таки ему трудно привыкать к жизни в Храме, он же не вырос здесь.

— Думаешь, он ничего не натворит без присмотра?

— Он же в Храме, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Что здесь может случиться?

— И вправду… — лицо Квай-Гона приобрело задумчивое выражение. — Но если вдруг с ним возникнут трудности — ты знаешь, к кому обратиться за советом, верно?

Мол почувствовал себя так, будто подслушал совершенно не предназначенный для него разговор. Ему было жутко любопытно, как так вышло, что ученик Оби-Вана не вырос в Храме, и что за трудности имел в виду Квай-Гон, но он чувствовал, что спросить напрямую будет неуместно. Он с непониманием посмотрел на Оби-Вана и получил в ответ я-тебе-все-позже-объясню взгляд.

— Энакин — классный мальчишка, ты не думай, — рассказывал Оби-Ван несколько часов спустя, сидя со скрещенными ногами на коврике для медитаций. Упомянутый Энакин погружался в Силу в паре метров от них, и написанные на его лице старания говорили о том, что он усердно пытается не подслушивать. — Просто так вышло, что мы с учителем, то есть с Квай-Гоном, нашли его совсем недавно. Но у него огромный потенциал, и Совет согласился принять его на обучение. Было еще какое-то пророчество об Избранном, но там все настолько туманно, насколько это вообще бывает в древних пророчествах, так что не бери в голову.

— А что за трудности имел в виду Квай-Гон?

Оби-Ван нахмурился.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, детей в Храм берут совсем младенцами, чтобы они не успели сформировать привязанности. А у Энакина есть мать, которую он любит. Если с ней что-нибудь случится, от гнева или горя он может сорваться на Темную Сторону.

— Так можно же привезти ее сюда, чтобы он точно знал, что с ней все в порядке, и не волновался.

— С ней не может быть всегда все в порядке, — Оби-Ван раздраженно дернул плечом. — Люди болеют, стареют, умирают — это естественный порядок вещей. Представь, каково ему будет, если она будет медленно таять от какой-нибудь неизлечимой дряни у него на глазах? Уж лучше пусть он скучает по ней, но не знает точно, как у нее дела, и предполагает наилучшее. Может быть, со временем детские воспоминания перестанут быть для него настолько важными…

Мол с сомнением покачал головой. Он не помнил своей матери и не чувствовал горячего желания вспоминать детство, но что-то в этих рассуждениях казалось ему неправильным. С другой стороны, он уже привык не понимать многое из того, что было очевидно даже самому маленькому юнлингу, и потому не решился озвучивать свои соображения.

Энакин и впрямь оказался, по выражению своего учителя, «классным мальчишкой». После той схватки Мол стал много свободного времени проводить с Оби-Ваном и, соответственно, с его падаваном, так как эти двое были почти неотделимы друг от друга. Часто Оби-Ван просил Мола послужить партнером для демонстрации какого-нибудь приема, который не получался у Энакина; под настроение они спарринговали и просто так, больше не пытаясь наставить друг другу синяков. В любом случае, все время сияющая по поводу и без мордашка юного Скайуокера сглаживала любые споры и превращала словесные перепалки в дружеские беззлобные подначки.

— Почему у тебя нет падаванской косички? — спросил как-то Энакин Мола, когда они вдвоем ждали Оби-Вана в фехтовальном зале. — У меня вот есть!

Он с гордостью показал тоненькую светло-русую косичку, украшенную на конце красной бусиной.

— Так мне не из чего, — Мол провел рукой по рогам. — Разве что выгравировать, но я не особо увлекаюсь резьбой по кости.

— Ты можешь сплести цепочку из ткани или металла, — Энакин порылся в карманах, но, по-видимому, не нашел там ничего стоящего. — Я видел, как одна тогрута так делала. Получилось красиво.

— А ведь он прав, между прочим, — Мол невольно вздрогнул: он не услышал, как подошел Оби-Ван. — Сделай себе чего-нибудь, а то как будто и не падаван. Только бусина у тебя должна быть желтая.

— Почему?

— Так ты же мечник, разве нет? — Оби-Ван пожал плечами и подхватил тренировочный меч. — Готов?

Мол забыл об этом разговоре почти сразу, но буквально на следующий день встретил в одном из коридоров Храма симпатичную девушку-никто, с воротника падаванской робы которой свисала пестрая, украшенная синей бусиной косичка из ниток. Он так внимательно проводил падаванку взглядом, что та даже обернулась и спросила: «Что?» — но Мол не смог дать внятного ответа и только махнул рукой.

Сложнее всего оказалось добыть желтую бусину.

Кожаный шнурок он сплел сам, взяв за основу плетение веревки, служившей обмоткой рукояти его тренировочного меча. Материал он добыл, улизнув ненадолго в город во время одной из отлучек учителя, и теперь единственное, что удерживало его от гордого ношения «косички» было отсутствие подходящей бусины.

Конечно, можно было еще раз сбегать в «большой мир» за стенами Храма и достать там столько разноцветных бус, сколько пожелает душа, но Мол чувствовал, что это не выход. Его бусина должна быть особенной, и обычная стекляшка, россыпи которых можно было найти на прилавке каждого торговца украшениями, не годилась. Выручил его снова Энакин, по всей видимости, задавшийся целью осчастливить Мола падаванским символом во что бы то ни стало.

— Если поместить кусочек стекла в выхлопную трубу грузового спидера, то, когда он стартанет, стекло расплавится и разлетится небольшими шариками, — таинственным тоном произнес он, подловив момент, когда Оби-Ван отвлекся на беседу с магистром Фисто.

— Нам же нельзя заходить в ангар со спидерами, — прищурился Мол.

— Конечно, нельзя, — отзеркалил его выражение лица Энакин. — Но вот если бы было можно, я бы на твоем месте непременно так сделал.

— А если бы — чисто гипотетически, конечно, — я каким-то образом смог попасть в ангар со спидерами, в какую трубу мне было бы лучше класть стекло, в верхнюю или в нижнюю?

— Чисто гипопт… гипотепсически без разницы, — Энакин взглянул на него почти обиженно: — Но я бы на твоем месте пригласил меня. Для моральной поддержки и решения технических вопросов.

— Тогда, если нас поймают, меня будут убивать сразу двое рыцарей-джедаев, — сокрушенно покачал головой Мол. — Но, чисто гипотетически, в Храм же должны каждые сутки доставлять еду, так? И, скорее всего, ночью, чтобы успеть до завтрака. Значит, мы могли бы — в теории, разумеется, — встретиться в полночь у дальнего входа в ангар. А к утру уже вернуться в свои комнаты, и никто бы ничего не заме…

Энакин сделал страшные глаза, и Мол тут же замолк. Из-за поворота коридора к ним приближался Квай-Гон, наверняка желавший поинтересоваться, почему его падаван столь злостно отлынивает от медитации. Мол подмигнул Энакину, нацепил на лицо выражение самого искреннего раскаяния, на которое только был способен, и шагнул навстречу учителю.

***

Две фигуры в падаванских робах бесшумно скользнули в ангар через дальнюю дверь. Никто не обратил на них внимания: дроиды, занятые разгрузкой, были слишком озабочены тем, чтобы проверить маркировку на всех ящиках с провизией.

— Думаешь, успеем до того, как они закончат?

— Хотя бы попробуем. Ты уже левитировал предметы Силой?

— Немного.

— Тогда давай. Если что, я подхвачу.

Маленький кусок желтого стекла, собственноручно отковырянный Молом от одного из витражей в необитаемой части Храма, покачиваясь, плавно полетел в сторону грузового спидера.

— Правее… Еще чуть-чуть…

— Тише ты!

— Ага, есть!

— Отпустить его?

— Не-ет, держи, а то к стенке может прижариться.

— Ситховы дроиды… Долго они еще там копаться будут?

— Минут пять, самое большее. Уже почти все.

— Погоди, откуда ты знаешь, как долго они возятся с маркировкой?

— Ну…

— Ладно, я понял, не продолжай.

— Отпускай!

Последний ящик плавно переместился в штабель на погрузчике. Двигатель спидера взревел, из выхлопной трубы вылетел раскаленный поток воздуха. В ангаре отчетливо запахло паленым.

— Чего ты орешь? Поймают же… Получилось?

— Сейчас дроиды уйдут и посмотрим. Но должно было получиться.

— Да уж, очень хотелось бы. Мне и так может влететь за витраж, обидно будет, если еще и зря.

— Какой витраж?

— Ну…

— Готово, они убрались. Выходим!

— Видишь что-нибудь на полу?

— Пока нет.

— И я нет… О, погоди-ка! Нашел одну, но она мелковата.

— Вот еще парочка, эти получше.

— Тут форма не очень, хотя можно обточить…

— Вот! Идеальная.

— Покажи! Да, выглядит неплохо. Останется только дырку просверлить.

— С этим я справлюсь. Пойдем отсюда, пока нас не хватились.

***

Следующее утро Мол встретил крайне невыспавшимся и оттого разбитым, но счастливым обладателем тонкого кожаного шнурка с желтой бусиной на конце, повязанного вокруг крайнего левого рога. По тому, как иронично посмотрел на «косичку» учитель, Мол начал подозревать, что он что-то знает об их ночной авантюре, и приготовился искупать свою вину медитациями, однако наказания не последовало.

Дни в Храме летели быстро. Однажды Мол попытался посчитать, сколько дней назад он очнулся в Лазарете, ничего не помня о себе, но запутался, сбился и махнул рукой. Он все равно не собирался праздновать это знаменательное событие.

Храм стал его маленьким миром, безопасной зоной. Мол и сам не заметил, как стал частью Храма, и, пробегая по главной галерее, больше не чувствовал того отчуждения и холодного внимания.

***

Тренировка проходила в привычном ритме: медитация, короткая разминка, серия спаррингов с учителем. За примерно половину стандартного года обучения Мол уже побеждал несколько раз, и каждый раз ощущал двойственное чувство: гордость своими навыками с одной стороны и неловкость от того, что какие-то учебные бои так много для него значили. Кодекс учил, что джедаи не должны испытывать столь сильных эмоций от такой малости, должны уметь в любую минуту контролировать свои чувства, но где-то глубоко внутри сидело знание, что в этих эмоциях — его сущность, его природа, и отказываться от нее было бы предательством по отношению к самому себе. Да и учитель, кажется, был совсем не против того, чтобы позволить Молу эту небольшую радость.

Спарринг, как это было у них принято, начался без предупреждений, начальных позиций и взглядов глаза в глаза. Мол атаковал первым. Он не спешил, «прощупывая» защиту учителя, не пытаясь довести каждый удар, а выискивая слабые места. Это был далеко не первый их бой, и он прекрасно помнил плюсы и минусы избранной учителем формы, но великолепное мастерство владения клинком почти сводило на нет вторые, так что каждый раз Мол вынужден был решать эту задачку заново.

Шаг вперед, выставить блок, попытаться контратаковать второй стороной шеста.

Получить обидный толчок Силой в живот: открылся, слишком сконцентрировался на движениях меча.

Отразить удар сверху-справа, по скользящей перенаправив меч учителя в сторону, пользуясь паузой, вскочить на ноги.

Тут же подпрыгнуть, уворачиваясь от удара по коленям.

«Ты опять слишком много думаешь, Мол», — он слышал эту фразу так часто, что уже начал проговаривать ее про себя сам. Учитель одобрительно кивнул, то ли прочитав по губам, то ли просто догадавшись.

Сила текла вокруг него бурлящим потоком, текла внутри него, окружала его, как кокон. Он постарался объединить свою внутреннюю Силу с той, что бушевала вокруг него, с той, что пронизывала галактику, с той, что, как далекие остывшие звезды, смотрела откуда-то сверху на крохотную песчинку по имени Мол, дерзнувшую привлечь ее внимание…

Он больше не атаковал, не уворачивался и не ставил блоки. Сила вместо него — вместе с ним — направляла его шест именно туда, где долю секунды спустя оказывался меч учителя. Сила подсказывала каждое следующее движение, давала энергию, стирала лишние мысли и сомнения. Мол чувствовал себя так, как будто его подхватил бурный воздушный поток и теперь несет куда-то, не разбирая дороги.

Уклонение, шаг вправо, довернуть корпус. Удар снизу вверх в правое бедро.

Сухой стук столкнувшихся мечей. Уйти в кувырок от стремительной контратаки.

Вскочить на ноги, не выпрямляясь до конца, отразить удар слева.

Выставить шест горизонтально вперед, заранее зная, что сейчас придет еще один удар — сверху вниз, вертикально в голову.

На долю секунды идея показалась Молу безумной, но Сила влекла его за собой вперед, не спрашивая его мнения по этому поводу.

Отклонить корпус назад, уходя от удара. В последний момент успеть увидеть единственную уязвимую точку, внутреннюю микротрещину в рукояти, и подставить ее под удар.

Почувствовать легкое удивление учителя, когда его меч по инерции пролетел дальше, чем он планировал. Отбросить в сторону одну половину, второй нанося стремительный колющий удар в корпус.

На пару секунд позволить себе испытать восхитительное ощущение триумфа.

— Понял? — глаза учителя светились теплотой и гордостью за него.

— Понял.

— Молодец. На сегодня все, пожалуй. Хотя нет, погоди.

Мол обернулся, уже стоя у дальней стены, где обычно оставлял шест между тренировками. Учитель бросил ему в руки небольшой холщовый мешочек, дополнительно ускорив его полет толчком Силы.

— Что это?

— Открой и узнаешь.

Грубая нитка, которой был перевязан мешочек, поддалась не сразу. Руки мелко дрожали: то ли от нагрузок, то ли после опыта слияния с Силой, то ли потому, что интуитивно Мол уже и сам догадывался о содержимом таинственного свертка.

Два кристалла ярко-синего цвета, похожие словно братья-близнецы, хотя Мол откуда-то знал, что во всей галактике не найти двух одинаковых.

— Кайбер-кристаллы… — от волнения у него едва не сорвался голос.

— По традиции ты должен был выбрать их сам в пещерах на планете Илум. Но, я боюсь, Совет пока не одобрит появления у тебя светового меча, так что пусть это будет нашим секретом. Полагаю, остальное ты уже собрал? — полувопросительно заметил учитель. Мол машинально кивнул, хотя ответа и не требовалось.

— Спасибо.

— Ты их заслужил. Только постарайся не пропустить ужин, пока будешь их вставлять и проверять, договорились?

Но окончание этой фразы Мол уже не слышал.

На ужин он все-таки опоздал, хоть и ненадолго. Приветственно махнув рукой Оби-Вану — тоже большому любителю пропускать время обеда, он нашел взглядом учителя и сел рядом с ним.

— У тебя скоро будет возможность опробовать новый клинок в бою, — без предисловий начал Квай-Гон.

— Мы летим куда-то?

Мол уже давно знал о том, что падаваны часто сопровождают своих наставников на миссии, которые поручают джедаям на других планетах. Так они учатся разрешать споры, быть посредниками в переговорах, улаживать локальные конфликты — словом, всему тому, что должен уметь рыцарь-джедай. Однако самого Мола на такие миссии пока не брали — или, по крайней мере, он ничего об этом не помнил.

— Мы летим на Аркадию. Это небольшая аграрная планетка в Среднем Кольце. Там, кстати говоря, и растут те овощи, которые ты сейчас ешь.

Мол невольно перевел взгляд в тарелку, на серовато-синие сладкие стручки, название которых он никогда не трудился запоминать.

— Но речь не о них, — продолжил тем временем учитель. — Аркадианские фермеры сообщают, что неподалеку от одного из крупных поселений заметили активность какого-то темного культа. Почему темного, не говорят, но что-то там явно нечисто…

— Мы должны будем обезвредить их?

— Для начала — разобраться. Возможно, жители просто испугались религии, которой не понимают, и «темный культ» на самом деле — не более, чем мирные иноверцы. Мы не можем обезвреживать разумных только за то, что они молятся своим богам. Да и к тому же, запрос провисел в бюрократических сетях Республики не один месяц, может быть, эти иноверцы, видя, что им не рады на Аркадии, давно покинули планету… Словом, гадать сейчас бессмысленно. Доедай и начинай собираться. Мы и так заставили аркадианцев ждать, незачем тянуть еще дольше.

Небольшой шаттл класса «Прогрессор» уже ждал их в отдельном ангаре корусантского космопорта. После поездки сквозь улицы шумной столицы Мол чувствовал себя как никогда готовым к полету куда угодно, однако перспектива пилотировать незнакомый корабль доверия не внушала.

— В нем есть автопилот? — спросил он учителя.

— Конечно, — ответил тот. — С ограниченными функциями, разумеется, — на такие модели не ставят полноценную версию, — но для путешествия отсюда к Аркадии вполне сгодится. Правда, взлет и посадку придется осуществлять вручную… — тут учитель сделал небольшую паузу, давая Молу оценить предполагаемые последствия, — но я справлюсь и сам, не волнуйся, — с усмешкой закончил он.

***

С орбиты Аркадия выглядела так же, как множество других аграрных планет: сине-зеленый шар, прикрытый сверху рваным одеялом облаков. Кое-где на ночной стороне виднелись огни городов и крупных поселений.

— Тут где-то есть космопорт? — спросил Мол, переключая двигатель в режим орбитального дрейфа — за время полета Квай-Гон успел немного поднатаскать его в расположении нужных рычагов и кнопок.

— Есть. Но садиться мы будем не туда.

— Почему?

— Нас вызвали не официальные власти планеты, а главы нескольких поселений. Приветственные церемонии, которые выкатывает правительство с целью ненавязчиво разузнать причину визита джедаев, бывают весьма утомительны, — Квай-Гон усмехнулся каким-то своим воспоминаниям. — Будем садиться по координатам. Смотри и постарайся запомнить.

Он вбил ряд разделенных точками и пробелами цифр в бортовой компьютер, перевел двигатель в атмосферный режим и плавно оттянул на себя штурвал ручного управления. Перегрузка вжала их обоих в кресла, поверхность планеты начала стремительно приближаться.

Шаттл прошил собой белое одеяло облаков, казавшееся изнутри плотным туманом, и вылетел в нижние слои атмосферы. Осевшие на лобовом стекле капли моментально испарились, открывая чудесный вид: расчерченную на разноцветные квадраты полей землю, рощи густых лесов, раскрашенные в оттенки зеленого и лилового крыши домов.

— Красиво… — Мол сам не заметил, как произнес это вслух.

— Даже не верится, что в таком месте может завестись какая-то дрянь, а? — шутливо спросил учитель.

Нос шаттла развернулся параллельно земле перед самой поверхностью. Они вошли в красивую глиссаду, обогнули одну из рощ — вблизи она была куда больше, чем казалась с высоты полета облаков — и сели на ровной площадке неподалеку от селения.

Их уже встречали. С виду аркадианцы ничем не отличались от фермеров с любой другой планеты в галактике. Такие же неброские, простого кроя одежды, минимум украшений, неизменные головные уборы. Если бы можно было вывести портрет среднестатистического жителя аграрного мира, он выглядел бы именно так, за исключением разве что нетипичной угрюмости.

— Нам не особенно рады, — настороженно произнес Мол, ступая на посадочную рампу. Судя по лицам аркадианцев, их ждали явно не для того, чтобы проявить гостеприимство и ввести в курс дела.

— Вот и разберемся, почему, — Квай-Гон, в отличие от него, излучал уверенность в себе и благодушие. Мол подумал про себя, что, наверное, учитель уже не в первый раз попадал в подобные ситуации и знал, как с этим справляться. Эта мысль успокоила, хотя и не до конца, но он испытал приятное чувство прикрытой спины, когда рядом есть кто-то более мудрый, способный решить любую проблему.

— Мы ждали вас гораздо раньше.

От группы встречающих отделился невысокий, кряжистый человек в темно-бордовой одежде.

— Нам очень жаль, что мы смогли прибыть только сейчас, — Квай-Гон дипломатично улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, эта задержка не стала для вас фатальной.

— Не стала, — мужчина коротко хохотнул, немного разрядив обстановку. — Но вы зря проделали весь этот путь. Культ, о котором мы сообщали, уже покинул наши земли.

Мол тяжело вздохнул про себя и мысленно наградил аркадианцев парой нелестных эпитетов. Вот что им стоило отправить отмену официального запроса? Он посмотрел на учителя, ожидая, что тот попрощается с фермерами и скомандует отлет, но Квай-Гон, похоже, совершенно никуда не торопился.

— Это, безусловно, отличные новости. Я рад, что на вашей земле вновь воцарился мир. Культисты наверняка сами поняли, что им здесь не рады… А куда, кстати, они направились?

В рядах аркадианцев наметилось движение. Не будь Мол одаренным, он и не понял бы, что именно изменилось, но сквозь Силу их замешательство, смешанное с недовольством, ощущалось слишком ярко, чтобы можно было не обращать на него внимания.

— Не то чтобы у них была привычка нам отчитываться… — протянул мужчина в бордовом. — Полагаю, куда-то подальше отсюда. Остальное мне не особенно интересно.

— Что ж, будем надеяться, что они оставили кое-какие подсказки, — задумчиво произнес Квай-Гон. — Если вы не против, мы осмотримся здесь.

— Да ради всех богов, — мужчина пожал плечами. — Хоть поселитесь, мы только рады будем. Если вас все еще интересует культ, то они собирались вон там, — он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону рощи, мимо которой они пролетали при посадке. — Меня зовут Зайд, я глава этого поселения. Мой дом — в той стороне, на холме. Если что-то понадобится — обращайтесь.

— Непременно, — Квай-Гон склонил голову в полупоклоне и, дождавшись, пока встречающая делегация отойдет на пару десятков шагов, заговорщически подмигнул Молу.

Они что-то скрывают и чего-то боятся. Это дело может оказаться куда серьезнее, чем мы думали,— неожиданно прозвучал у Мола в голове голос учителя. Он едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Раньше учитель прибегал к такому способу общения только во время совместной медитации, и Мол не был уверен, что это вообще возможно вне погружения в Силу.

— Научите меня так же? — спросил он вслух.

— Позже, — улыбнулся учитель. — Это не такая уж сложная техника, но она требует серьезной концентрации.

***

Вопреки ожиданиям Мола, сразу в поселение они не пошли. Квай-Гон вытащил из грузового отсека шаттла свернутую палатку, приспособления для разведения костра и приготовления пищи, еще несколько незнакомых Молу приборов и широким шагом направился к роще.

— Мы собираемся жить прямо там, в лесу? — спросил Мол, чувствуя себя идиотом. Он, как ни старался, совершенно не мог понять ничего из того, что делал учитель с момента приземления. — Почему бы не пойти в поселение? Даже если никто из местных жителей не согласится нас приютить, там точно будет безопаснее, чем в глухой чаще. На худой конец, есть шаттл…

— Мы приехали сюда не для того, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности, — спокойно ответил учитель, перешагивая через ствол поваленного дерева. — И уж точно не для того, чтобы делать то, что от нас ждут. Если мы хотим узнать, что здесь происходило на самом деле, нам нужно быть как можно ближе к эпицентру. Не беспокойся, в поселение мы тоже пойдем, просто чуть позже.

Мол обреченно кивнул. Джедайские миссии на поверку оказались куда сложнее, чем он думал, будучи в Храме. А ведь как просто все казалось в мечтах: прилететь, покрошить новеньким мечом злобных культистов, получить заслуженную благодарность от добрых селян и с почетом вернуться на Корусант! Но где там… Мол больно ударился ногой о бревно и не полетел кубарем только благодаря регулярным тренировкам.

— Вот тут и расположимся, — учитель в паре метров от него уже вытаптывал небольшой участок земли. — Ты поставь палатку, а я пока активирую сигнальный контур.

Мол поймал брошенный ему брезентовый сверток на лету и принялся разбираться в переплетении строп.

Полчаса спустя, когда лагерь был полностью поставлен, учитель, наконец, решил кое-что объяснить:

— Местные жители явно скрывают какую-то важную информацию, — начал он, шевеля веточкой дрова в костре. — Ты тоже наверняка это почувствовал, но сам не понял, что именно ощутил. Это нормально, тебе пока просто не хватает опыта.

— Так мы же джедаи. Давайте просто прочтем их мысли, и все!

— «Просто» не получится, — Квай-Гон перевел взгляд на Мола. — Даже невосприимчивые к Силе существа способны сопротивляться вторжению в свой разум, и если мы будем чересчур настойчивы, то «просто» повредим их рассудок. Да, возможно, при этом мы добудем нужные нам сведения, но мы здесь для того, чтобы защищать этих людей, а не портить им жизнь.

Мол покачал головой, признавая его правоту.

— И что, значит, спрашивать их о чем-то совсем бесполезно?

— Почему же? — удивился Квай-Гон. — Мы общались только с одним из них. Кое-кто в поселении может думать иначе. Мы непременно допросим их, но завтра. Пусть весть о нашем появлении разлетится по поселению, тогда те из них, кто хочет нам что-то рассказать, успеют набраться смелости.

Ночь прошла спокойно. Впервые на своей памяти Мол спал почти под открытым небом — если не считать тонкий полог палатки — и, на удивление, не испытал никаких особенных эмоций по этому поводу. Ранний рассвет он встретил уже на ногах, чувствуя себя бодрым и готовым к любым свершениям.

Огромное, тусклое аркадианское солнце медленно выползало из-за горизонта. На тонких ветвях деревьев сверкали капли росы, и в воздухе разливался запах влажной листвы. Мол почувствовал необъяснимое родство с этим местом, словно что-то здесь, в дрожащей утренней дымке, звало его, откликалось в глубине души. Подчинившись внезапному порыву, он сел в позу для медитации и попытался слиться с Силой, пронизывавшей рощу. Скользнуть в медитативный транс оказалось неожиданно легко. Сила приняла его, позвала за собой, потянула куда-то вперед и вверх…

Когда он открыл глаза, Квай-Гон уже успел развести костер и почти приготовить завтрак.

— Узнал что-то интересное? — спросил он, помешивая в походном котелке вкусно пахнущий бульон.

— Да, возможно, — Мол потер пальцами лоб. — К юго-востоку от лагеря в Силе есть… что-то. Это сложно описать словами, выглядит, как будто темное пятно на ткани пространства. Я попытался заглянуть туда, но меня отбросило.

Учитель посерьезнел.

— Не думаю, что стоит повторять этот опыт. Вечером попробуем помедитировать вдвоем и посмотрим на это твое пятно. А сейчас давай позавтракаем, и нам предстоит опросить местных.

***

Поселение встретило их недружелюбно. Никто не проявлял откровенной враждебности, но вчерашнее «вы зря проделали этот путь» словно бы висело в воздухе. На них смотрели, отрываясь от своих повседневных дел, все, даже маленькие дети, и по их настороженным взглядам было ясно, что о прибытии джедаев еще не знают разве что глухие младенцы.

Мол чувствовал себя неуютно. Он вообще не особо любил пристальное внимание к своей персоне, а недружелюбное и вовсе заставляло его изо всех сил подавлять глубинный инстинкт найти и обезвредить потенциальную угрозу. Он посмотрел на учителя, неосознанно ища поддержки, но на лице Квай-Гона были написаны лишь благодушие и безмятежность.

«Куда мы идем?» — хотелось спросить Молу, но он не стал, мысленно приказав себе успокоиться и довериться учителю. Рано или поздно они все равно дойдут, там он все и узнает.

Квай-Гон, по всей видимости, почувствовавший его беспокойство в Силе, ободряюще улыбнулся ему.

Они прошли все поселение из конца в конец и остановились у края поля, засеянного какой-то ярко-алой злаковой культурой. Поблизости не было видно ни жилья, ни людей.

— Что теперь? — все же, не утерпев, спросил Мол.

— Теперь — ждем, — коротко ответил Квай-Гон.

— Чего именно?

— А, верно, я и забыл, что ты в первый раз в маленьком поселении на периферии, — Квай-Гон сорвал красный колосок и пожевал верхушку, собираясь с мыслями. — Видишь ли, места, подобные этому, — совершенно особые миры со своими законами. Все, что происходит внутри них, известно каждому, но с чужаками никто не будет общаться в открытую, тем более, если это не в интересах коммуны. Разумеется, мы могли бы просто выйти на главную улицу, встать в центре и спросить: «Кто хочет поговорить с джедаями про темный культ?» — но, будь уверен, нас обходили бы за полмили, как разносчиков леарнийской язвы. Зато теперь все поселение уже знает о том, куда мы направились, но при этом мы не на глазах, и желающие побеседовать с нами могут сделать это, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Вот, кстати, и первый из них, — Квай-Гон указал стебельком на тропу, ведущую из поселения.

К ним шел пожилой, но крепкий мужчина в добротной одежде темно-зеленого цвета. Лицо его выражало настороженное внимание, но не опаску.

— Много не ешь летенции, плохо будет, — вместо приветствия произнес он, обращаясь к Квай-Гону. — Из ее сока лекарство от отравлений делают.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — Квай-Гон выбросил пожеванный колосок в траву. — Как вас зовут?

— Бере. В поселении меня называют Старый Бере, но не так уж я и стар, чтобы ничего не видеть и не слышать, — он неопределенно хмыкнул и выдержал паузу, давая собеседникам самим додумать, что он имел в виду. — Не верьте Зайду, — наконец, продолжил он. — Знаю, что вы и так не верите, но он будет убеждать вас и дальше, делать все, чтобы вы улетели обратно, успокоенные.

— Но нам не стоит улетать? — полувопросительно произнес Квай-Гон.

Бере замолчал, выпятив вперед нижнюю челюсть.

— Вы же и не собираетесь, — мрачно ответил он минуту спустя: — Чего голову-то морочите? Я, может, не джедай какой, но тоже кое-что понимаю. Хотели бы улететь и перед начальством отчитаться, мол, сделано все по высшему разряду — сразу бы и отчалили. Уже, небось, в родных кроватях кости бы грели. На это-то Зайд и рассчитывал: спровадить вас и горя не знать. О нас, небось, Республика в следующий раз только через два поколения вспомнит…

— Зачем сначала вызывать нас, а потом пытаться от нас избавиться? — вклинился в разговор Мол. — Почему было просто не отправить отмену запроса?

— Так если б отправили, вы-то, может, и не прилетели бы, — усмехнулся Бере в ответ. — А вот местные, аркадианские власти очень заинтересовались бы, что это такое происходит у нас в глухомани, что по два запроса в столицу за три месяца уходит. Нам такого внимания даром не надо.

— И все-таки, что произошло с культом? Он был на вашей земле? — вернул беседу в первоначальное русло Квай-Гон.

— Был, — неохотно ответил Бере. — Последний раз его видели в день солнцестояния. Про то лучше всех Калла скажет, она их выследила.

— Где нам ее найти?

— На отшибе, не в самом поселении. Пойдете отсюда прямо и на первом перекрестке троп направо, до края леса. Там ее дом.

Бере повернулся было, чтобы уйти, но не успел.

— Постой! — окликнул его Мол. — Зачем ты рассказал нам это? Какая тебе польза?

Бере оглянулся и посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. Медленно растянул губы в невеселой улыбке:

— Да хоть помру с чистой совестью…

Мол оторопело посмотрел ему вслед.

К дому Каллы они подошли, когда солнце уже стояло высоко в небе. Погода была безоблачной, и становилось по-настоящему жарко. В поле, по краю которого они шли, ожили какие-то скрежещущие насекомые, ощущавшиеся в Силе как один огромный, рассеянный по большой площади рой.  
Калла уже ждала их, сидя на крыльце. Она оказалась маленькой смуглой женщиной, одетой в черное, с длинной тугой косой, доходившей ей до талии. На губах ее блуждала кроткая, рассеянная улыбка; серые глаза с выразительными длинными ресницами смотрели мягко и немного грустно.

В Силе она полыхала, как зарево пожара. Гнев, затаенная боль, ненависть, а еще — скорбь, почти светлая, но изрядно приправленная жаждой мести.

Квай-Гон как бы невзначай встал так, чтобы загораживать собой Мола, и откинул полу плаща, под которой пряталась рукоять светового меча.

— Да очень оно надо, с вами ссориться, — гримаса притворного смирения на лице Каллы мгновенно превратилась в презрительный оскал. — У меня есть мозги и желание жить, несмотря ни на что.

— Ты и есть темный культ, — тихо выдохнул Мол. — Что ты сделала с остальными?

— Джедай, будь так любезен, заставь своего ученика заткнуться. Меня сейчас вывернет от той чуши, которую он несет, — Калла подчеркнуто обращалась только к Квай-Гону. — Если бы я действительно была как-то связана темным культом, вас бы попросту никто сюда не позвал. Я умею не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Для местных я просто колдунья-травница.

— А не для местных? — Квай-Гон не собирался ослаблять бдительность. — Что ты делаешь в этой глуши?

Колдунья поморщилась. Вопрос ей явно не понравился.

— Живу я здесь, неужели не видно? — она демонстративно обвела рукой свое жилище. — По-хорошему, мне стоило бы сказать тебе, что это не твое дело, но я вас, джедаев, знаю. Не расскажу добром — засунете свой нос в мое грязное белье и не отвяжетесь, пока не вынюхаете все, что хотите.

— Меня не интересует твое грязное белье. Я просто хочу удостовериться, что поселение в безопасности.

— Да уж будь спокоен, — насмешливо откликнулась Калла. — Спроси кого хочешь: мы с моей ученицей жили здесь годами, и ни у кого из местных не было к нам претензий.

— У тебя есть ученица? — перебил Квай-Гон.

Калла осеклась. Сила вокруг нее полыхнула болью.

— Была, — с трудом проговорила она. — Погибла на день солнцестояния.

— В тот день, когда ты обнаружила культ?

Калла кивнула.

— Мне жаль, что Сила распорядилась так, — произнес Квай-Гон. — Очень жаль.

Темная колдунья нашла в себе силы криво усмехнуться.

— Как же вы, джедаи, любите все валить на Силу… Я не уберегла ее. Мне с этим жить. Вы узнали все, что хотели?

— Увы, не совсем. Что все-таки случилось с культом? Ты видела его последней.

— Нет больше никакого культа, — отрезала Калла. — Забудьте о нем и летите обратно в свой Храм, медитировать на рассветы. Здесь вам больше нечего делать.

Обратно в лагерь они возвращались в молчании. Мол думал о том, что их поход, по сути, оказался бессмысленной тратой времени: Бере и Калла сказали им ровно противоположное, и понять, кто из них обманывает, было невозможно. Как же жаль, что нельзя просто залезть им в головы и все узнать! Но учитель прав, это не методы джедаев.

— Что будет с Каллой? — задал Мол еще один волновавший его вопрос, когда они добрались до лагеря. — Мы теперь должны с ней сразиться?

— Зачем? — удивился Квай-Гон. — Насколько мне известно, она не представляет для нас угрозы.

— Но она же темная! Я думал, задача джедаев — бороться с приспешниками Темной Стороны Силы…

— Задача джедаев — уважать и оберегать все формы жизни, — Квай-Гон покачал головой. — Просто подумай, что мы принесем в это поселение, если убьем ее? Страх, боль, скорбь и гнев. Они знают ее как безобидную травницу, иначе Бере не направил бы нас к ней так беспечно. И чего мы добьемся, обманув его доверие? Нас будут считать фанатиками, оголтелыми убийцами, ничем не лучше того самого культа. И именно такими мы и станем, если начнем сами решать, кому жить, а кому умереть. Обдумай это во время следующей медитации.

Мол кивнул. Голова у него шла кругом. Они ведь прилетели сюда бороться с темным культом, почему они не могут заодно обезвредить темную колдунью? А если она — член культа? Или даже глава? Тогда все сходится! Бере отправил их к ней не случайно — он надеялся подать сигнал, просьбу о помощи… Калла могла быть тем, кто заставляет поселение молчать. Как она сказала? «Вас бы никто сюда не позвал»?

Мыслей было слишком много, они хаотично вертелись у него в голове, и Мол понял, что, чтобы уложить все это в стройную теорию, ему нужно отвлечься. Отлично подошла бы медитация, но погружаться в Силу пока не тянуло, и он решил просто прогуляться по окрестностям.

— Я ненадолго, — заверил он учителя.

— Возьми с собой коммуникатор и локатор, — понимающе кивнул Квай-Гон. — И возвращайся до темноты, мы не знаем, что за звери просыпаются здесь после заката.

Лес вокруг выглядел вполне дружелюбно. Солнечные лучи просачивались сквозь островерхие кроны и пятнали покрытую сухими листьями землю. Прямо из-под ног у Мола выскочил какой-то мелкий зверек, в три длинных прыжка умчавшийся в чащу.

Мол решил идти туда, куда поведет его Сила, не разбирая дороги. Хорошо протоптанных троп в роще и так не было, или, по крайней мере, Мол их до сих пор не нашел.

Идти было нелегко. То и дело мешали упавшие стволы деревьев, переплетенные ветки низкого колючего кустарника, неожиданно возникавшие под ногами ямы и норы. Тем не менее, все эти трудности прекрасно справлялись с тем, чтобы отвлечь его от лишних мыслей.

Поляна появилась перед ним внезапно. Еще буквально пару минут назад он мог поклясться, что лес впереди выглядел так же, как и половину стандартного часа назад, но теперь среди деревьев был хорошо виден большой просвет.

Лес расступился, пропуская его на круглую плешь в несколько десятков метров диаметром. Она была пустой. Настолько голой и безжизненной, что даже сухие листья, ковром устилавшие всю остальную рощу, как будто нарочно облетали это место стороной.

Мол присел на одно колено и тронул кончиками пальцев землю. На ощупь она была самой обычной: почва как почва, в меру прохладная, с мелкими корешками когда-то росшей на ней травы. Но ему почему-то казалось, что с пальцев его стекает кровь.

_Она уже не стонет — ей нечем издавать звуки, горло сожжено до самых шейных позвонков, и куски почерневшей плоти неопрятно свисают по обеим сторонам от шеи. Воздух с присвистом вырывается из остатков бронхов, грудь судорожно сжимается в попытках накачать немного кислорода в легкие. Она еще жива, еще борется за жизнь, и даже в подернутых поволокой карих глазах ее еще теплится разум._

_Разрисованный ярко-синей краской жрец стоит рядом с костром неподвижно, словно изваяние. Его паства построилась неровными рядами позади него, раскачиваясь в такт заунывному пению. Откуда оно доносится, не слышно, но сам звук как будто нарастает с каждым мгновением…_

Мол с силой тряхнул головой, и кошмарное видение отступило. Он поднялся на ноги, обошел поляну по кругу. Здесь ему нечего было больше делать: джедаи должны защищать, но от кого можно защитить мертвецов? И все же что-то не давало ему просто развернуться и уйти. Что-то внутри него самого отзывалось на видения жестоких убийств и извращенных пыток, которыми было наполнено это место. Казалось, еще немного, и он вспомнит кое-что важное…

_Этот молодой парень держится стойко. Не стонет, не кричит, не молит о пощаде. Может быть, знает, что это бесполезно, а может, просто показывает характер. Ему достается более легкая смерть, чем той женщине: все тот же жрец плавно, словно в танце, подходит к нему и одним резким движением зажатого в ладони ножа из черного камня делает надрез под ребрами. Парень пытается согнуться, но жрец не дает, одной рукой удерживая его за плечо, а второй что-то нашаривая у него внутри. Его движения не суетливы, спокойны и размеренны, словно он копается в собственной сумке, а не в живом еще теле. Наконец лицо жреца освещается радостью, и он рывком вытаскивает окровавленную руку, сжимая в ладони бьющееся сердце. Парень мешком падает на землю, но на него уже никто не обращает внимания: паства синхронно, как одно существо, падает на колени. Жрец окропляет их кровью из сердца, сжимает его в кулаке, чтобы выдавить побольше…_

Мол не знал, как оказался лежащим на земле в позе зародыша, подтянув колени к груди. Не знал, почему ему все еще казалось, что в руке его трепыхается чья-то скользкая от крови мышца. Не знал, кто он, падаван Ордена и ученик Квай-Гона или дикарь, жаждущий обрести власть над Силой.

Он знал только одно: этому месту нужно больше крови.

Уже позже, когда он остановился посмотреть на хронометр, он понял, что отсутствовал в их маленьком лагере не так уж и долго — пару стандартных часов. Но тогда, в чаще леса, когда он несся куда-то, не разбирая дороги, с единственной целью — догнать ту мысль, мимолетное воспоминание, оживленное ощущением чужой жизни в руке, он не думал о времени. Он готов был убить снова, только чтобы угасающее чувство власти над чьим-то последним вздохом вернуло ему утраченную часть себя.

— Мол, ты где?

Деревья мелькали мимо, сливаясь в единый узор покрытой мхом коры. Кое-где проступали скальные выступы, оплетенные ползучим кустарником.

— Мол, прием! Ответь мне!

Один раз он не заметил оврага и едва не укатился кубарем вниз, но инстинкты позволили ему вовремя затормозить и съехать в полуприседе. Он побежал понизу, то и дело наступая в ручеек, протекавший на дне, но совершенно не замечая разом промокших ног.

— Мол!!!

Он остановился, словно наткнувшись на преграду. Не подчиняющимися руками снял с пояса передатчик, нажал на кнопку ответа.

— Учитель…

— Слава Силе!.. — даже сквозь помехи в голосе Квай-Гона можно было расслышать облегчение. — Мол, почему ты так долго не отвечал? Где ты?

Второпях, неловко, словно очнувшись от долгого сна, Мол включил локатор.

— Пять миль к северо-северо-востоку от лагеря. Буду через полчаса.

Квай-Гон, как всегда, слушал его внимательно, не перебивая.

— Значит, человеческие жертвоприношения… — произнес он, когда Мол закончил говорить.

— Насколько я могу судить, они проходили на одном и том же месте годами. В какие-то определенные даты, что-то вроде праздников в честь местных богов. Но жрец в них не верит. Он просто… — Мол сделал вынужденную паузу, пытаясь преодолеть снова накатившее ощущение причастности ко всему этому: — Он просто надеется стать сильнее. Не понимаю, как это возможно…

Квай-Гон отвел взгляд и некоторое время молчал.

— Возможно, — наконец, проговорил он вполголоса, словно даже упоминание об этом могло им как-то навредить. — В момент смерти, особенно смерти мучительной, которую жертва осознает от первого и до последнего мига, происходит возмущение в Силе. Ярость, страх, боль, отчаяние — все это можно использовать для обретения личного могущества, если знать, как.

Мол одновременно хотел, чтобы учитель продолжал, и не хотел этого. Какая-то часть его, забытая и давно им мысленно похороненная, тянулась к этим знаниям, жадно ловила каждое слово и поднималась из глубин подсознания, обещая показать нечто запретное, жуткое и самую малость сладкое, как переспевший плод. Другая часть восставала против всего этого, как против чего-то отвратительного, противного ее природе, настолько мерзкого и невыносимого, что даже слушать об этом было для нее мучением.

Он почувствовал, что еще немного, и его стошнит от этой двойственности.

— Больше ты туда не пойдешь.

Мол потряс головой и сфокусировал зрение на учителе. Тот, судя по всему, уже не первую минуту пристально изучал его лицо, и увиденное ему явно не нравилось.

— Почему? Если вы будете рядом для подстраховки, я больше не сорвусь. А из моих видений мы сможем узнать о культе гораздо больше, чем просто блуждая по округе и расспрашивая местных.

— Потому что поимка этого жреца не должна — и не будет! — стоить нам твоего рассудка. Ты окажешь галактике гораздо большую услугу, если не будешь брать на себя задачи, которые пока не в силах разрешить.

«Но я в силах! Я выдержу!» — хотелось сказать Молу, но он подумал, что благоразумнее будет промолчать. Он не очень-то хотел вновь испытывать все то, через что прошел сегодня, однако сомнения учителя в его возможностях разочаровывали и подогревали желание доказать, что не так уж он и слаб. В конце концов, разве его видения не оказали неоценимую помощь в распутывании дела? Где бы они сейчас были, не приди ему в голову идея прогуляться до зловещей поляны одному? Все так же безуспешно допрашивали бы полуграмотных фермеров, противоречивших друг другу через слово?

Однако Мол успел хорошо узнать своего учителя, и понимал, что если Квай-Гон что-то для себя решил, спорить с ним не имеет смысла. Проще убедить пермакритовую плиту встать и уйти с дороги.

— Тогда каков наш план? — смиренно спросил он.

— Я пойду в деревню и узнаю, когда наступает очередной праздник. Благодаря тебе, мы уже знаем, где будут твориться темные дела, теперь узнаем еще и когда.

— Устроим засаду?

— Именно.

— И что мы будем с ними делать? С культистами, я имею в виду. Они не растерзают нас за то, что мы отнимем у них проводника божественной воли?

— Ты настолько не веришь в свои боевые навыки, — усмехнулся учитель, — или в мои умения влиять на разум? Конечно, прямой конфронтации хотелось бы избежать, но если жрец так силен, как мне представляется, у нас, увы, не останется выбора.

Мол кивнул, признавая правоту учителя. Впереди была долгая ночь, а после — не менее долгий день. Больше всего в галактике Мол ненавидел ждать, не имея возможности ничего сделать для достижения цели.

На рассвете учитель ушел в поселение, напоследок проверив сохранность сигнального контура вокруг лагеря. Ветви кустарника сомкнулись за его спиной, и Мол остался в лесу один. Даже его слух, более чуткий, чем у человека, не мог различить звука шагов учителя.

Лес вокруг него жил своей жизнью: где-то высоко пели просыпающиеся птицы, шумели ветви деревьев под налетавшими порывами ветерка, попискивал, ловя сигнал, локатор. Утро казалось слишком мирным для места, столь глубоко пропитавшегося смертью и болью.

Теперь Мол чувствовал это и отсюда. Здесь, в нескольких милях от той самой поляны, ощущения были не столь насыщенными, но слабые отголоски долетали и сюда. Как вонь разложения от огромной кучи трупов, сваленной невдалеке.

Мол поймал себя на том, что старается дышать пореже, хотя это и было абсолютно нелогично. «Запах», которого он пытался избежать, никак не был связан с обычным обонянием. От него нельзя было защититься респиратором, его источник невозможно было уничтожить. Единственным способом перестать его чувствовать было уйти, убежать, улететь как можно дальше от злополучной поляны, забыть о ее существовании и никогда не возвращаться.

И это же было единственным, что Мол не мог сделать ни при каких условиях.

Минуты текли, складываясь в часы. В какой-то момент Мол понял, что те действия, которые он совершал: попытки развести костер, согреть воду, отметить в журнале прошедший день — не несут в себе никакого смысла. Бесконечный, бессвязный ритуал, пугающий своим постоянством и абсурдностью. Бесконечная, бессмысленная жизнь, навевающая мысли о суициде.

В этот момент он не нашел ничего лучше, чем встать и выйти за сигнальный контур, направляясь к тому месту, где все это началось.

Он не знал, как долго он сидел, бесцельно пересыпая из ладони в ладонь пригоршню земли, превратившейся в пыль. Час, день, год? Эти слова казались лишенными смысла. Все время их пребывания на Аркадии казалось лишенным смысла. Вопрос учителя:

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — тоже не имел ни малейшего смысла, поэтому и отвечать на него Мол не стал.

Вместо этого он улыбнулся, поднял голову, обведя невидящим взглядом окрестности, и произнес:

— Их больше нет. Никого нет.

Уже позже, в шаттле, куда его буквально отнес учитель, он смог пояснить свою мысль:

— Я видел, что там произошло. Сначала, как в прошлый раз, были отрывочные видения про чьи-то смерти. Я просмотрел их все, кажется… Они стали такими… одинаковыми? Под конец. Как будто жертва была одна и та же, и из раза в раз ее умертвляли разными способами. А потом мне показали конец этого всего. Они убили своего бога. Понимаете?

— Смутно, — учитель покачал головой. — Я не буду спрашивать тебя, зачем ты снова туда пошел. Просто скажи, зачем ты там оставался?

— Вы не понимаете, — Мол прикусил губу. — А я не знаю, как объяснить. Это как… Как что-то отвратительное, от чего совершенно невозможно оторваться. Как дети, которые отрывают мухам крылышки и смотрят, как те беспомощно ползают по полу. Только здесь — не мухи.

— Я понял.

— Нет, не совсем… Они все причастны. Все. И старый Бере, и Калла с конца селения, и даже Зайд… Поэтому они не говорят всей правды. Боятся, что мы их осудим. Что Республика решит, что они преступники…

— Они убили жреца? — в голосе учителя Мол услышал легкое беспокойство. Словно Квай-Гон сам знал ответ, но не решался произнести его вслух.

— Они убили всех. Жреца, культистов, будущую жертву… А потом сожгли тела, чтобы никто из них никогда не смог возродиться. Эта поляна — большое пепелище.

— Поэтому они не хотели с нами говорить… — медленно произнес Квай-Гон.

— Их проблема с культом уже была решена. Помощь джедаев запоздала. Нам нечего больше здесь делать, — он не мог просто попросить: «Давайте уберемся отсюда как можно скорее», — это было бы проявлением слабости, но и оставаться дольше на этой земле не мог тоже.

— Побудь здесь, я сверну лагерь, и мы улетаем.

Уже стоя на посадочной рампе, учитель обернулся и добавил:

— Только без глупостей, пожалуйста. Никуда не уходи, ни с кем не говори, просто помедитируй, пока я не вернусь. Договорились?

— Конечно, учитель.

Мол попытался произнести это как можно более бодро. Он и сам не собирался покидать шаттл, только не теперь. Едва учитель ушел, он забрался на свою койку, подтянул колени к груди и погрузился в глубокую медитацию.

В следующий раз он вынырнул из темноты, когда вокруг шаттла уже раскинулось звездное небо.

— Ты вовремя проснулся, — произнес учитель из кресла пилота. — Для гиперпрыжка мне не помешала бы вторая пара рук.

Мол кивнул и медленно, как сомнамбула, подошел к креслу второго пилота. Его все еще слегка мутило, но дышать стало гораздо легче.

— Выглядишь неважно, — отметил Квай-Гон. — Уверен, тебе стоит зайти в Лазарет по прилету.

Мол снова кивнул, без единой мысли в голове пялясь на приборную панель. Он и до этого-то летал всего один раз, а в нынешнем своем состоянии и вовсе не мог вспомнить, для чего нужны все эти рычаги, кнопки и экраны.

— Мол, соберись. Я знаю, что сложно, но никто, кроме тебя, не справится сейчас с тем, чтобы привести тебя в порядок.

Голос учителя доносился глухо, но вполне отчетливо. В нем звучала тревога. Мол встряхнул головой и призвал всю свою приобретенную способность к концентрации.

Если не произойдет ничего экстраординарного, они доберутся до Храма к завтрашнему вечеру. Оставалось потерпеть меньше стандартных суток, а после у него будет время, чтобы отдохнуть и разобраться со своими мозгами.

Меньше суток. Всего-то примерно двадцать стандартных часов. Уже без одной минуты.

Девятнадцать.

Восемнадцать…

В ту ночь, когда он наконец дошел до Лазарета, ему впервые приснился кошмар.

Ему снилось, будто он был ребенком. Он сидел в высоком доме и смотрел в окно на извергающийся вулкан, на реки лавы, подступающие к самому порогу. Он ждал Бога.

Бог был страшный. Он часто делал Молу больно, заставлял его совершать то, на что он не был способен, хотя и очень старался, а когда Мол впадал в отчаяние от непомерных требований, делал больно снова. Но Бог был очень сильным, и он обещал Молу, что когда-нибудь тот тоже станет таким же.

Мол верил Богу и терпел.

В этом кошмаре не происходило ничего: за ним не гнались чудовища, он не пытался выбраться из ловушки. Он просто сидел, смотрел в окно и ждал. Он не знал, сколько длилось это ожидание: во сне не было стандартных минут, часов и суток — но точно знал, что осталось всего чуть-чуть. Вот-вот бесшумно откроется дверь, плеснет черным шелком плащ… И за этим придет страх.

Мол проснулся в холодном поту. Голова раскалывалась, словно с жуткого недосыпа, хотя, судя по солнцу, поспал он порядочно. Меддроид, сновавший неподалеку, любезно вколол ему болеутоляющее, но легче стало ненамного. Мол уже собирался уходить, надеясь, что хорошая разминка с утра исцелит лучше, чем любые медикаменты, когда в дверях появился учитель. Будто караулил.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, — дипломатично выкрутился Мол. Посвящать учителя в подробности своих дурных снов почему-то казалось ему плохой идеей, а общее состояние его организма действительно было не таким уж отвратительным, особенно по сравнению со вчерашним.

По выражению лица Квай-Гона невозможно было понять, поверил он ученику или нет. Мол все-таки склонялся к тому, что не поверил — он понятия не имел, как, но учитель все время откуда-то знал, что с ним происходит.

— Сегодня я не буду гонять тебя на тренировках. Если хочешь, можешь помедитировать немного, а в остальное время отдыхай. Библиотека и сад в твоем распоряжении.

Мол осторожно покивал, борясь с накатывающей волнами болью, и проводил учителя взглядом.

Медитация шла откровенно паршиво. Мол не мог заставить себя погрузиться в Силу достаточно глубоко и плавал на поверхности сознания, ловя отголоски окружавших его эмоций. Беспокойство, умиротворенность, нетерпеливое ожидание, радость… Джедаи так ратовали за сдержанность и бесстрастность, что ощущать все это в стенах Храма казалось почти кощунственным.

Мол раздосадованно открыл глаза и потряс головой. Боль почти исчезла, он чувствовал себя вполне бодрым и готовым как следует помахать тренировочным мечом. Учитель, конечно, сказал ему отдыхать, но если он будет осторожен… Да и потом, что страшного может случиться, если он поспаррингует с кем-нибудь всего-то полчаса?

«Кто-нибудь», по его прикидкам, сейчас должен был быть в своей комнате в жилом блоке. Для обеда было еще рано, а для занятий с учеником — поздно, все-таки десятилетний мальчишка пока не мог держать концентрацию часами напролет. Значит, если Оби-Ван не в отлете, он должен был находиться у себя. Ну или еще в тысяче мест в Храме, где этот неугомонный мог обретаться.

Мол поднял руку, чтобы постучать, вздохнул и опустил ее обратно. За дверью не ощущалось ничьего присутствия, так что мимо спарринга он очевидным образом пролетал. Нет, можно было бы, конечно, просто пойти в тренировочный зал и попросить об этом кого угодно еще, но так слишком велик был риск натолкнуться на учителя, который — разумеется, чисто случайно, — непременно заглянет именно туда и именно в этот момент. На Оби-Вана эта его разновидность магии странным образом не действовала, или, по крайней мере, он умело это скрывал.

Очевидно, Сила сегодня была не на его стороне, рассудил Мол. Возможно, ему просто требовался урок смирения и подчинения старшему. А может быть, все это было коварным планом по заманиванию его в библиотеку, куда обычно он заглядывал только в минуты крайней нужды.

— Рыцарь Квай-Гон предупреждал, что ты зайдешь, — приветливо улыбавшаяся Джокаста Ню почти примирила Мола с перспективой провести день среди унылых датападов. Он искренне симпатизировал женщине, которая умудрялась расположить к себе каждого зашедшего к ней, от самого маленького юнлинга до Великого магистра Йоды. — Хочешь узнать что-то конкретное?

— Да… — Мол почувствовал, как во рту внезапно пересохло. — Видения Силы. У вас ведь есть что-то о них?

— Разумеется, — Джокаста посмотрела на него, задумчиво склонив голову на бок. — Сейчас принесу, а ты пока займи свободный терминал.

Свободными оказались почти все терминалы в библиотеке, только в дальнем углу что-то листал на экране пожилой тви'лек в одежде рыцаря. Очевидно, большинство жителей Храма предпочитало наслаждаться солнечным днем где-то в другом месте. Мол терпеливо вздохнул и занял место в противоположном углу зала.

Несколько стандартных часов и две внушительных стопки датакарт спустя Мол почувствовал, что засыпает. Строчки ауребеша плыли перед глазами, сливаясь в одну длинную угловатую полосу.

— Вот тут есть кое-что… Милый, да ты же совсем спишь! — подошедшая с новой пачкой датакарт Джокаста всплеснула руками, предварительно аккуратно положив карты на край стола. — Может, закончишь позже? Я отложу для тебя эти данные, чтобы не пришлось снова их искать.

— Я в порядке, — Мол вымученно улыбнулся. Ему совсем не хотелось лишний раз пользоваться добротой этой заботливой женщины.

Джокаста отошла, неодобрительно качая головой.

Мол взялся за новую стопку, вытащил карту наугад и вставил в порт терминала. По экрану побежали строки чьих-то наверняка умных мыслей. «Достоверные видения Силы посещают не всех одаренных. Лишь избранные из избранных могут узнать таким образом прошлое, будущее или отдаленное настоящее. Хотя предвидение, в особенности боевое, в той или иной мере присуще… оно радикально отличается… поскольку…» Повествование прерывалось грубо нарисованными от руки черно-белыми схемами и иллюстрациями: три квадрата, соединенных стрелками, чье-то лицо со звездой в середине лба, двойное кольцо. «Видения могут настойчиво повторяться, а могут появляться однократно, предопределяя судьбу одаренного на многие годы…»

Мол почувствовал, что уже не в силах сопротивляться подступающей дремоте и обреченно закрыл глаза.

В этот раз ему привиделось, что ребенок из прошлого сна стал старше. Он все еще был им, но ощущал себя уже скорее подростком. Он лез вверх по обледенелой скале, цепляясь за нее всем, чем только мог, используя каждую мельчайшую трещину, чтобы поставить ногу или ухватиться рукой. От скалы шел мертвенный холод, и он знал, что если остановится отдохнуть, зависнет хотя бы на пару минут, то уже не сможет двинуться дальше — мышцы задубеют от прикосновения к ледяной поверхности.

Один раз он посмотрел вниз, но тут же перевел взгляд обратно на стылые камни на вершине. От вида бездонного, окутанного туманом провала у него закружилась голова. Там, наверху, был кто-то еще, кто-то, кого он боялся едва ли не больше падения в пропасть, и на какое-то мгновение он даже задумался, не отпустить ли руки, но вовремя пришел в себя и полез дальше.

Казалось, скала не закончится никогда. Он забирался все выше и выше, но каждый раз, когда он думал, что вершина уже вот-вот покажется из тумана, над ним оказывался только край новой скальной полки, на которой он позволял себе минуту отдыха, после чего вновь принимался штурмовать стену. Зловещее присутствие Того-Кто-Стоит-Наверху неотвратимо приближалось, давило на плечи все сильнее и сильнее с каждой минутой.

Последние метры до цели он прошел уже на одной силе воли. Он не чувствовал пальцы ни на ногах, ни на руках, отбил колени и локти, едва соображал, где он и зачем он здесь. Он выполз на вершину, зажмурился от порыва ветра, бросившего ему в лицо горсть жесткого снега пополам с ледяной крупой, и упал у ног Того-Кто-Стоял-Здесь-Все-Это-Время. Того, кого мальчик из прошлого сна считал Богом.

— Плохо, — донеслось сверху. — В прошлый раз ты был быстрее.

Мол сжался, предчувствуя наказание, напряг все мышцы, какие еще чувствовал…

…и проснулся.

К счастью, похоже было, что никто ничего не заметил. Тви'лек продолжал покашливать и возить пальцами по экрану терминала, Джокаста, судя по отдаленному шуршанию карт где-то в недрах стеллажей, тоже не обращала на него внимания. Мол медленно, под счет, выдохнул, успокаиваясь. Теперь идея рассказать о странных снах учителю уже не казалась такой плохой, как раньше. Если до этого он думал, что они вызваны просто дурным самочувствием и перенесенным влиянием Темной Стороны, то сейчас, когда «сюжет» начал развиваться, он всерьез этим обеспокоился.

Что, если Сила пытается что-то ему сказать? Но, с другой стороны, она ведь пытается сказать ему, а не Квай-Гону. Почему он решил, что может делиться этим посланием с кем пожелает? Видения могут… Ситх, где же он это читал?

Мол судорожно пролистал содержимое датакарты. Не то, не то, нет, это определенно было позже… Вот!

«Видения Силы бывают переменчивы. Иногда их осуществление зависит только от того, знают ли участники об их содержании, пытаются ли поспособствовать или, наоборот, помешать сбыться происходившим в видениях событиям».

Если он расскажет учителю, это может все испортить. И кто знает, какой вариант был приготовлен у Силы на этот случай…

Следующий сон-видение пришел к нему только через неделю. За это время Мол уже начал думать, что Сила сказала ему все, что хотела, и оставила в покое, так что новый криффов сон стал неприятной неожиданностью.

В этот раз он был уже совсем взрослым — или, по крайней мере, ощущал себя таковым. Он откуда-то знал, что все еще является тем самым мальчиком из высокого дома и подростком с обледенелой скалы, но на этот раз никакого Бога не было рядом. Не было ни страха, ни боли, ни ожидания. Была только ярость, ярко-алая, как два клинка светового меча, которые зажглись у него в руке, отражая ужас в глазах врагов.

Противников было много, но все они были всего лишь жалким неодаренным мусором, идиотами, решившими, что могут ему что-то противопоставить. Он с удовольствием кромсал на части их тела, вдыхая запах обожженной плоти, слушал их панические вопли и предсмертные хрипы, отражал обратно в них выстрелы из бластера.

Он впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. Все, что было до боя, все, что будет после, казалось бессмысленным серым существованием. Он наслаждался каждым мгновением схватки, надеясь продлить ее еще хотя бы на миг. Противники кончились неожиданно. Он разочарованно оглянулся по сторонам. Везде: на полу, на длинном столе в центре комнаты, на консолях по бокам от него — лежали трупы разной степени целостности. Остро пахло свернувшейся от жара кровью и палеными проводами.

Он погасил меч и хотел было уже уйти, когда его внимание привлекло движение в дальнем углу зала, за одной из консолей, украшенной чьими-то сизыми кишками. Не поворачиваясь, он притянул Силой то, что там копошилось, и с некоторым отстраненным удивлением увидел малолетнюю человеческую девчонку в одежде рабыни. Она сжалась, закрыв руками лицо, даже не пытаясь высвободить из его пальцев ворот своей туники, и крупно дрожала, источая горьковатый на вкус страх.

Он наклонил голову на бок, осматривая находку. Силой отвел ее ладони от лица и мимоходом заметил про себя, что рабыня была весьма симпатичной. Погладил пальцами свободной руки ее шею чуть выше позолоченного ошейника, там, где заполошно бился пульс, и резким движением выдернул ее окровавленную трахею, отбросив трясущееся в агонии тело на мраморный пол. Вверх ударил фонтан крови из разорванной сонной артерии, залив ему правую штанину, но он этого не заметил, с интересом разглядывая внутреннее устройство дыхательного горла.

Мол проснулся посреди ночи, все еще ощущая запах свежей артериальной крови. Оба сердца частили, едва не сбиваясь с ритма, и первые пару минут он всерьез опасался, что перебудил весь жилой блок. К счастью, никто не торопился врываться к нему с вопросами, и постепенно Мол успокоился, принудительно выровняв дыхание короткой медитацией.

Сон не шел. Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове детали видения, пытаясь понять, что хочет сказать ему Сила, но не придумал ничего, кроме того, что все это выглядело на редкость отвратительно.

Если Сила хочет от меня каких-то действий в связи с этим, а не просто транслирует мне голодраму из жизни «плохих парней», ей стоит выражаться яснее, подумал Мол. Пожалуй, сильнее даже, чем пассивное ожидание, он ненавидел признавать собственное бессилие, но это был тот самый момент, когда других вариантов у него не осталось. Сила могла сколько угодно быть против того, чтобы раскрывать суть видений посторонним, и все же завтра он пойдет с этим к учителю. Слишком уж далеко зашло развитие этого «сюжета».

Квай-Гон, несмотря ни на что, отнесся к его рассказу о видениях чрезвычайно серьезно.

— Ты уверен, что то, что ты видел, еще только должно произойти? Это может быть как будущее, так и прошлое. Возможно, содержимое последнего сна — то, что происходит с тем мальчиком сейчас.

— Я не знаю, — Мол растерянно посмотрел в глаза учителю. — Я только знаю, что все эти видения связаны между собой. Они об одном и том же одаренном.

— Ты знаешь, о ком? — в голосе учителя Молу почудилось несвойственное ему волнение.

— Нет.

Учитель помолчал некоторое время, словно что-то про себя решая. Мол терпеливо ждал. Он думал о том, что, возможно, где-то на далекой космической станции остывал труп девочки-рабыни с рваной раной на шее, чуть выше позолоченного ошейника.

— Вызвать видения Силы, насколько я знаю, невозможно. Но можно попытаться создать условия для их появления, — наконец, произнес Квай-Гон вполголоса, словно бы разговаривая с самим собой. — Я могу ввести тебя в сон, похожий на медитативный транс. Ты будешь знать, что спишь, и события, происходящие во сне, не будут иметь над тобой власти, но ты по-прежнему будешь видеть и слышать все, что нужно.

— Я получу новое видение?

— Никто не может этого гарантировать. Вероятность такая же, как была бы, если бы ты засыпал у себя в кровати.

— Тогда я ничего не теряю, — Мол пожал плечами. — Я готов попробовать. Что от меня требуется?

— Ничего особенного, просто расслабься, закрой глаза и слушай мой голос.

Мол плавно дрейфовал на границе собственного подсознания. Он не мог сказать, что бодрствует и полностью осознает происходящее, но и на сон это было мало похоже. Его окружала бархатная темнота, ласковая, как котенок, льнущая к его телу. Здесь не чувствовалось хода времени, но краем сознания Мол понимал, что в реальном мире медленно текут секунды, сменяясь минутами, похожими на смолистый сок дерева Айа.

…На Набу шел дождь, когда он прилетел. Серые, тяжелые тучи мешали посадить легкий истребитель, и машину едва не закрутило в атмосфере. Мол удержал ее с помощью Силы, но это далось ему нелегко.

Садиться пришлось в лесу. В столице все еще кипели бои, и Мол не хотел никому попадаться на глаза раньше времени. Ему предстояло еще улететь с планеты незамеченным по окончании выполнения задания. Впрочем, эту проблему он будет решать позже, когда разберется с остальными.

Мол из Храма чувствовал все то же, что и Мол из видения: запах мокрой листвы, выбоины в каменной мостовой Тида, пролетающие то тут, то там бластерные выстрелы. Движения Силы, поглощавшей страдания убитых и раненых, отзвуки боя во дворце, шум моторов в ангаре космопорта, чьи-то крики и скрежет металла… Мол из видения не обращал на все это никакого внимания. У него была цель, четкая и понятная, как и все приказы учителя. Найти, уничтожить, вернуться.

Мол из Храма озадачился было вопросом, что за учитель отдает ему приказы, на что немедленно получил ответ: учитель, он же Бог маленького мальчика, он же Тот-Кто-Стоял-На-Вершине, он же Дарт Сидиус, он же… Что за дурацкие вопросы? Учитель, и все.

Мол из видения тем временем уже дошел туда, куда стремился, и теперь терпеливо ждал. Сила внутри него кипела, извивалась, стремясь вырваться наружу и рвать на части, пронзать, убивать кого-нибудь его руками, но Мол сдерживал ее до нужного момента, не позволяя выдать его раньше положенного срока.

Они приближались. Мол из Храма до последнего момента не хотел верить, что Мол из видения ждет именно их, но знакомые отпечатки в Силе не оставляли других вариантов. Лица, фигуры, даже оружие можно было подделать, но только не характерный след, оставляемый одаренным.

Мол из видения демонстративно зажег свой красный двухклинковый меч — такой же, как был у него в прошлом сне, такой же, как был у Мола из Храма, только с кристаллами другого цвета. Джедаи — Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван, казавшийся в видении чуть-чуть моложе, еще с тонкой падаванской косичкой за ухом — ответили тем же.

Мол из Храма хотел бы не видеть ничего из этого, хотел бы забыть то, что уже увидел, но не мог. Вместе с Молом из видения он поднимал руку с мечом, парировал, контратаковал, разделял противников энергетическим полем. Оба Мола вдвоем нащупывали брешь в защите Квай-Гона, проводили обманный прием, пытаясь вывести его из равновесия… Пропускали удар снизу-справа Силой под дых, отлетали в ближайшую дюрастиловую перегородку и медленно сползали по ней, погружаясь во тьму.

Где-то там, между сном и реальностью, оба Мола стали одним целым: Молом, который был мальчиком из высокого дома, подростком на ледяной горе, мужчиной, устроившим бойню на космической станции, и, наконец, падаваном того, кого еще недавно ненавидел больше всего в своей короткой жизни.

— Что ты увидел? — голос Квай-Гона вывел его из темноты, возвращая обратно в Храм. — Ты говорил об учителе. Кого ты имел в виду?

— О, так вот оно что… — Мол оскалился, демонстрируя клыки в язвительной усмешке. — Вот зачем нужны были все эти пляски вокруг меня с «ученичеством», «медитациями», «миссией». Вы просто не смогли выдернуть из моей памяти имя настоящего учителя напрямую, вот и устроили этот дешевый маскарад в надежде, что я куплюсь и принесу его вам в зубах? Криффа с два!

Квай-Гон выглядел ошеломленным. Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но, по-видимому, сам додумался до ответа.

— Не было никакого маскарада. Я учил тебя так, как учил Оби-Вана и многих до него. Остынь и дай мне…

— Кстати, об Оби-Ване. Он, конечно же, знал о вашем маленьком спектакле, но какова была его роль? Ему дали задание попытаться со мной подружиться, или это была удачная импровизация? Из него получился отличный актер, я бы на месте Ордена предложил ему подрабатывать в театре!

— Оби-Ван был предупрежден, что не должен сообщать тебе о твоем прошлом — той части, которая была ему известна. Остальное было вашей общей инициативой.

Ярость переполнила Мола, вытесняя все другие чувства, плеснула через край, наполняя комнату темной энергией.

— Ложь! Я устал от вашего джедайского лицемерия!

— За все время твоего ученичества я не сказал тебе ни слова лжи, — учитель ощутимо напрягся, но голос его по-прежнему оставался спокойным.

— Но и ни слова правды! Очень удобная позиция: отбрехиваться обобщенными рассуждениями о Силе, месте джедая в мире и прочих абстракциях, делать из меня идиота и развлекаться, наблюдая, как я пытаюсь по кусочкам собирать свое Я…

— Это не было развлечением! Послушай меня, Мол. Усмири свой гнев на минуту и просто послушай…

— _Дарт_ Мол. Я, крифф побери, годами работал, чтобы получить этот титул, и заслужил его носить!

Квай-Гон, вопреки его ожиданиям, не вздрогнул, услышав ситхское имя ученика. Только сжал побледневшие губы и положил ладонь на рукоять меча. Мол сопроводил это движение красноречивой скептической гримасой.

— Я не буду драться с тобой, Мол, — произнес учитель, справившись с собой. — Если только ты не собираешься причинять вред тем, с кем еще недавно жил под одной крышей.

Мол оскалился, намереваясь высказать все, что думал, о вечной лжи и неприязни, окружавших его внутри Храма, о давящих сводах главной галереи, о нескрываемой враждебности того, кто знал его еще по прошлой жизни… Воспоминания сами собой перетекли на их регулярные спарринги с Оби-Ваном, на полушутливые словесные пикировки, на тренировки и медитации, наставления и уроки. На какие-то мгновения он задумался, как сложилась бы его жизнь, не вспомни он о первых ее годах. Может быть, он стал бы рыцарем, как и планировал? Завел бы собственного падавана, смешного непоседливого мальчишку лет двенадцати, нес бы разумным существам мир на миссиях по всей галактике. Когда-нибудь, возможно, стал бы магистром. Прожил бы долгую жизнь в Храме и смиренно слился бы с Силой на исходе лет…

«Еще не поздно, — подсказал внутренний голос откуда-то из глубин сознания. — Ты еще можешь все это осуществить, только пожелай!»

Мол саркастично усмехнулся. Конечно, нужно всего лишь захотеть, и разом сотрется вся ложь, в которую его пытались заставить поверить, все высокопарные идеалы, которыми его пичкали, все интриги джедаев… Проще некуда. Мол почувствовал навалившуюся на плечи усталость. Разборки между джедаями и ситхами, выяснения, чье в _и_ дение Силы правильнее, бесконечная грызня за влияние на умы жителей галактики казались такими мелкими, наносными.

— Я уйду, — произнес он. — Уйду мирно, не трону пальцем даже последнего юнлинга, но не советую впредь попадаться у меня на пути.

Квай-Гон кивнул и шагнул в сторону, давая бывшему ученику дорогу. Спросил настороженно:

— Ты вернешься к своему прежнему учителю?

— Нет.

Больше Мол не стал ничего пояснять, но Квай-Гону, по-видимому, и этого было достаточно. Он заметно успокоился, и в голосе его больше не чувствовалось волнения.

— Я хотел для тебя другого пути, но ты волен решать сам. Раз так распорядилась судьба, значит, возможно, это и к лучшему. Береги себя, и да пребудет с тобой Сила.

Мол криво улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ. Он уже повернулся было, чтобы уйти, но, вспомнив кое о чем, развернулся обратно. Снял с крайнего левого рога тонкий кожаный шнурок, украшенный желтой бусиной, и аккуратно передал бывшему учителю.

Эпилог. Пять лет спустя. Планета Лехон, Неизведанные регионы.

— Сила — не просто оружие или средство для поднятия в воздух камешков, — двое детей лет пяти — тви'леки Эйли и Эйри — смотрели на него во все глаза, внимательно следя за каждым из дюжины предметов разной величины, которыми он ловко жонглировал в воздухе. — Сила — это то, что управляет волей всех разумных на всех обитаемых планетах. Сила течет в каждом из нас, пронизывает всю галактику незримыми нитями. Наше с вами отличие от остальных состоит в том, что мы видим эти нити и можем за них дергать, если понадобится.

— Как марионеточник в странствующем цирке? — малышка Эйли была смелее брата-близнеца и не боялась перебивать учителя и задавать вопросы.

— Да, как марионеточник в цирке, — ответил Мол.

— Значит, если мы захотим, то сможем управлять другими разумными существами? — Эйри подавал голос редко, но если и делал это, то попадал всегда в самую точку. Его рассуждения были зрелыми не по годам, и Мол про себя считал, что, хотя по скорости усвоения нового он пока отставал от сестры, именно из него в итоге должен был выйти больший толк.

— Когда-нибудь непременно сможете. Если будете усердно учиться, разумеется, — Мол усмехнулся и аккуратно опустил зависшие в воздухе перед ним предметы на свои места. — Кто первый поднимет Силой свой тренировочный меч, тот будет избавлен от дополнительной медитации на ночь. Вперед!

Когда-нибудь они непременно вырастут. Они и десятки других одаренных, которых Мол обязательно найдет и обучит путям Силы. Так, как он их понимает: без ситхского безумия, без джедайских косности и ханжества. Без вечного выбора между Светлой и Темной Стороной.

Пожалуй, он назовет их Орденом Равновесия.


End file.
